Child's play
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Su risa resuena en aquellos vacíos y oscuros pasillos, no te mueves, ves el resplandor plateado de su arma frente a ti, su desquiciada risa te estremece de miedo, para él es solo un juego de niños y tu has perdido. ::Una noche más::
1. Prologo -Caja de pandora-

Privet! he aquí con otra idea, se que aun no termino last moment, pero no pude evitarlo! bueno, en esta también necesitare Oc's pero solo unos cuantos, al final estará la ficha para los interesados

**[solo aceptare 5 Oc's]**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Siguió su lento caminar arrastrando el arma con la que pretendía protegerse produciendo un chirrido espeluznante en el desolado lugar, una masacre, eso era lo que presencio la chica de largo cabello oscuro, apoyo una de sus ensangrentadas manos sobre la pared impulsándose para avanzar, un quejido abandono sus labios a la vez que su silueta era alumbrada por la luz de luna reflejando su oscura sombra en la pared contraria de forma siniestra, bajo por las escaleras apoyándose en la pared, al llegar al piso inferior el aroma a sangre invadió sus sentidos, todo fue tan rápido que no supo exactamente en qué momento había cruzado el pasillo llegando a la recepción, evitando el rastro de cadáveres y aspirando el hedor a muerte, cruzo finalmente la puerta de vidrio y una fría ráfaga de viento azoto su cuerpo, exhausta se dejó caer sobre el duro asfalto temblando y con lágrimas en sus peculiares ojos, sentándose llevo una mano a la profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo, limpio la sangre de su rostro y se levantó en busca de refugio, esa noche había ocurrido una masacre.<p>

Al día siguiente en las noticias matutinas se informó sobre la masacre de un hospital cercano, miles de muertos y ningún sobreviviente, el asesino debió ser un verdadero psicópata, fue lo que pensó Kazemaru viendo las noticias, se levantó y se dirigió a Raimon encontrándose por el camino con sus amigos

-¿Viste las noticias?- pregunto Goenji

-Horrible- fue todo lo que dijo el de moña, sin apartar la mirada del suelo

-Ya lo creo, ¿quien es tan despiadado para hacer algo como eso?- Kazemaru no respondió y mordió su labio inferior, como si tratara de ocultar algo

-¿Hablan de la masacre en el hospital?- pregunto Fubuki uniéndose, el oji-avellana asintió

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el platinado

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- admitió sonriendo, el resto del camino lo siguieron hablando de todo y nada, al llegar vieron cierto revuelo, seguro por la noticia pensaron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma miro el cielo despejado por la ventana, todos hablaban de la masacre, tenso la mandíbula mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, tanta sangre, definitivamente esos reporteros no sabían lo que era la sutileza

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Midorikawa sentándose junto a él

-En lo insensibles que son los reporteros- dijo sin si quiera despegar su vista del cielo, Midorikawa lo miro curioso

-¿Lo dices por lo del hospital?- el de parche asintió, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear, Endo venia entrando con Fubuki y Kido, Sakuma los observo desde su lugar

-¿Llego kazemaru?- pregunto refiriéndose al platinado, siempre se venían juntos

-Si- fue la contestación del chico, Sakuma se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

-Qué raro- dijo Kido observando la puerta

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Endo

-Sakuma, está actuando raro- ante eso, Fubuki llevo su mano hasta su mentón

-Kazemaru también actúa extraño hoy- el de rastas lo medito uno segundos

-Tal vez tenían algún familiar en ese hospital- saco por conclusión, los tres restantes estuvieron de acuerdo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tachimukai sintió un estremecimiento cuando su mirada choco con la de esa chica, sus ojos daban miedo, fue lo que pensó inocentemente, siguió su camino sintiendo miradas sobre él, esa mañana había amanecido muy paranoico, una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse de golpe

-¿Tachi, estas bien?- pregunto el peli-rosa mientras veía el pequeño temblar ligeramente

-todo eso del hospital me afecto más de lo que quisiera- admitió con una linda sonrisa, Tsunami le devolvió una más alegre

-Tranquilo, yo te cuido- dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del menor en un gesto amistoso, Yuuki le sonrió antes de desviar la mirada hacia un apresurado Sakuma, su sonrisa bajo y comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de un nuevo ataque como el de la noche anterior a una institución pública, mordió su labio en un intento por mantener su corazón tranquilo, que latía frenéticamente al imaginarse una nueva masacre de esa magnitud.

-¡Tsunami!- el mencionado volteo encontrando a Genda algo agitado

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el peli-rosa quitando su sonrisa al ver el rostro acongojado del castaño

-Touko- solo basto eso para que el peli-rosa temblara de miedo –Cayo por las escaleras, nadie sabe cómo- tras decir eso ambos fueron al lugar, Yuuki se quedó un momento ahí, viendo como su amigo se alejaba, ladeo su rostro de manera adorable

-Pobre Touko- dijo antes de entrar a su salón

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después del incidente Touko fue llevada al hospital, resulto con una herida poco profunda en la cabeza y un brazo enyesado, nada demasiado grave, no se supo si fue un accidente o hubo alguien involucrado y la chica tampoco pudo saberlo, nadie sospechaba que el horror acababa de instalarse en la ciudad.

Las clases se reanudaron tras el accidente de la chica, todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, excepto alguno que otro rebelde, como Fudou, el chico estaba en la azotea observando los alrededores desde el lugar, pensando en tantas cosas que no noto cuando alguien se posó a su lado

-¿En qué piensas?- dio un pequeño salto en su lugar

-No me asustes así- dijo sin mirar a la persona junto a él

-no respondiste- dijo en un tono bajo

-En muchas cosas- respondió apoyando su mano en la maya que de protección, oyó un suspiro y luego de eso un golpe a la maya, estaba enfadada, la persona que se hallaba junto a él estaba enfadada

-Son unos insensibles- su voz sonó llena de ira –no saben lo horrible que fue, ellos no estuvieron ahí- apretó los puños mientras Fudou se enfocaba en la herida de su mano, no sabía mucho de esa persona y no pretendía indagar más, solo esperaba que saliera pronto de su vida, se giró dispuesto a irse

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con voz inocente, Fudou no le dirigió la vista, sus ojos daban miedo

-por ahí- respondió sin detenerse

-¿te acompaño?- pregunto con el mismo tono inocente que ocupo antes, Fudou negó y desapareció del campo de vista de la misteriosa persona, cuando lo hizo su rostro se volvió serio, miro el cielo teñido con algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas, paso el resto de la hora en ese lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-se supone que hoy tendrían una compañera nueva, pero al parecer aun no llega- dijo el profesor a cargo, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y luego la volvió a sus alumnos para iniciar la clase

Genda miro de reojo a un preocupado Tsunami, su vista se desvió hacia la puerta donde vio una cabeza de color violeta oscuro, seguido de eso la puerta fue golpeada tres veces, el profesor quien la abrió quedo paralizado por un momento

-T-tú debes ser la nueva- dijo, ella asintió antes de entrar –ella será su nueva compañera, sean amables-

-Mucho gusto, soy Murasaki Saginuma- el salón se hundió en un prolongado silencio, frente a ellos había una atractiva chica de cabello violeta oscuro hasta la cadera ligeramente ondulado y con el flequillo tomado hacia atrás, tenía una linda figura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus peculiares ojos, de iris negro mientras el borde de estos y la pupila eran de un color naranjo intenso, sus tenebrosos ojos recorrieron todo el salón hasta dar con un lugar vacío detrás de una chica rubia, se dirigió al lugar haciendo resonar sus pasos, el chirrido de la silla al deslizarse hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna de todos, tomo asiento sin quitar la inocente sonrisa que estuvo presente en todo momento.

Kazemaru sintió como su sangre se congelaba al ver esos ojos, el aire le falto y pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su aroma al pasar junto a él, estaba a tan solo unos puestos de él, intento relajar su cuerpo, solo era una chica con ojos distintos, nada de lo otro mundo se convenció, aun así no podía quitarse la sensación de esa mirada clavada en él, no pudo sacar de su mente esa voz que recordaba de algún lugar.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto el prologo?<p>

Como habrán notado la historia tiene un tinte de misterio y horror, me encanto la idea de escribir algo así

aquí esta la ficha para quienes quieran participar

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad: (hasta 18)**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Historia:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Pareja:**_ (Opcional, no me enfocare demasiado en ellas)_

**Extra:**

como notaran es bastante corta, espero se animen.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	2. Los monstruos también se enamoran

**Privet! Capitulo nuevo (Yaaay!) como ven actualice bastante rápido y es que los capítulos son mas cortos, pero bueno~ **

**Disfruten su lectura**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases terminaron Kazemaru se excusó para faltar al entrenamiento, la mirada de aquella chica aun taladraba su mente, se detuvo a medio camino llevando ambas manos a su cabeza intentando arrancarse aquella conocida sensación<p>

-¿Hola?- su piel se erizo al oír ese tono infantil -¿No vas a responder?- volvió a preguntar

-Hola- no se atrevió a mirarla

-Sé que mis ojos son extraños, pero no tienes que temerme- dijo con una sonrisa adorable, kazemaru suspiro aun temblando, ella tenía razón, pero entonces ¿Por qué su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que los veía?

-Lo sé- respondió – es solo que…- su frase quedo en el aire, no tenía un motivo para temerle

-Es solo que mis ojos y mi actitud te desconciertan- término ella, en cierto modo tenía razón, sus siniestros ojos no encajaban para nada con su actitud amable y hasta cierto punto infantil, el de moña asintió y siguieron el camino en silencio

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Hiro-kun!- exclamo una sonrojada joven de cabello azul rey largo hasta la cintura y liso, con las puntas pintadas de rojo, de piel nívea, delgada de busto pequeño, el mencionado se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de Sakuma

-Shiokaze, creí que te habías ido ya- la joven negó

-Decidí esperarte- el peli-rojo sonrió y desordeno suavemente su cabello en un gesto de cariño, la chica no pudo evitar que su permanente rubor aumentara, enfoco sus hermosos zafiros azules en las esmeraldas del más alto, desde lejos un impasible Sakuma observaba la escena, celos, eso era lo que experimentaba el del parche, celos por no ser él quien se haya ganado el corazón de la peli-azul

-¡Cuidado!- grito Midorikawa tras haber pateado el balón en la dirección equivocada

La mirada perpleja de los presentes estaba enfocada en el inconsciente Hiroto, Sakuma había pateado el balón antes de que este lograra derribarlo, sabían de los buenos reflejos del chico pero nunca se imaginaron que sería así de ágil, el balón fue directamente hacia la cabeza del peli-rojo que aun conversaba con la oji-azul, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, Sakuma tenso la mandíbula antes de acercarse al lugar

-¡Perdón, fue un accidente!- se disculpó completamente apenado, Hiroto recupero la conciencia pronto y Sakuma volvió a disculparse un par de veces más con el chico.

Vio alejarse a Hiroto y Shiokaze, esta última tomada del brazo del chico, apretó los puños y espero a que su amigo Genda saliera de los vestidores.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto viendo extrañado al chico que miraba perdidamente el horizonte

-Nada- le dijo comenzando a caminar, tal vez Hiroto de merecía el golpe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que llego a su casa Goenji se ducho, ceno y luego se acomodó en el sofá de la sala para ver televisión, pasada una hora el peli-crema adormilado escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, estaba oscuro y la única luz era la que proyectaba el televisor débil y descolorida, se levantó con un bostezo y se dirigió con pasos lentos al sitio, a cada paso que daba su corazón aumentaba su ritmo al igual que los ruidos cada vez más bruscos de los cajones siendo revueltos, al llegar su cuerpo se tensó mientras el sonido estridente de un plato al chocar con el claro piso de cerámica invadió sus sentidos, suspiro, mezcla de alivio y temor, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, todo perfectamente cerrado y limpio, nada fuera de lugar, solo el plato que ahora se hallaba hecho trizas, trago saliva a medida que sus pasos lo dirigían a recoger los trozos del objeto ahora punzante, sintió pasos y una sombra cernirse sobre él, al voltear lo único que logro divisar fue una macabra sonrisa y una tubería oxidada brillar siniestramente sobre la cabeza del sujeto frente a él, luego de eso, todo se volvió negro, solo alcanzo a oír el murmullo de una risa, antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuki subió a darse una ducha apenas llego a su casa, no quiso hacerlo en los vestidores de la escuela, se sentía demasiado vigilado.

Dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo mientras apoyaba ambas palmas sobre la fría superficie de la pared, se estremeció cuando los tenebrosos maullidos de un gato callejero llegaron a sus oídos, se deslizo hasta dejarse caer en el suelo frío de la ducha

-Nadie está a salvo- murmuro tallando con fuerza sus brazos, el miedo y la ansiedad lo invadieron de pronto, su corazón prácticamente se salía de su pecho, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, odiaba esa sensación, su respiración a cada momento más agitada y las ganas de arrancarse el cabello eran cada vez más intensas, comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta lo hizo soltar un grito

-Yuuki, cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto su preocupada madre, el castaño con la mirada oculta tras su mojado cabello y la respiración agitada contesto

-Estoy bien, es que resbale- mintió el chico con su inocente voz y la mirada perdida, su madre se alejó y Yuuki se abrazó a si mismo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, esperando escapar de un peligro imaginario, las lágrimas por sus mejillas eran cada vez más constantes, se levantó de golpe buscando desesperado entre sus cosas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba sonrió y se encamino una vez más a la ducha

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Fudou-kun! ¿Quieres pastes?- ofreció Murasaki, mostrándole un trozo, el chico dudo antes de recibirlo, esa chica lo estaba alimentando demasiado, la peli-violeta se sentó junto a él mientras bebía un poco de leche, Fudou volvió a enfocar su vista en la película de terror que veía, sintió un escalofrió cuando la chica se aferró a él ocultando su rostro en su cuello

-¿ahora qué pasa?- pregunto molesto

-No me gustan las películas de terror- fue la respuesta de la chica, el grito asustado de la protagonista lo hizo bufar

-Me estas apretando- reclamo, la chica había apretado el agarre

-Perdón- dijo ella

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir?- la chica soltó el agarre del chico y se levanto

-Tienes razón- dijo antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos de la casa, Fudou suspiro aliviado, aunque aún sintiera la mirada de la muchacha clavarse en su espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chihiro cerro las cortinas de golpe cuando su mirada enfoco una siniestra mirada cruzarse con la de ella, era la chica que había llegado a vivir con su vecino Fudou.

Suspiro aun algo temblorosa, esos ojos, de verdad inspiraban miedo, Chihiro era la típica adolescente con los típicos problemas de adolescente, su piel era de un bonito color canela que contrasta con el negro azabache de sus cortos cabellos (por arriba de los hombros) ondulados. Sus ojos con gris oscuro, con un aura muy decidida que es guardada en su interior, se metió bajo las sabanas y pronto se encontró repasando la noticia que tenía conmocionada a toda la ciudad, una masacre que había acabado con cientos de vidas, aun se preguntaba cómo podía existir gente capaz de eso y como nadie lo noto, dio una vuelta en su cama y estiro su brazo para alcanzar su celular, podría haber jurado que alguien la toco, negó antes de revisar el mensaje

-"Duerme bien, chi-chan"- sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente, aunque Afuro y ella solo eran amigos el rubio solía comportarse bastante celoso con ella y si a eso le sumamos los mensajitos como ese, era obvia la atracción que sentía el antiguo dios por la peli-negra

-"Tú también"- fue el simple mensaje que envió, para luego intentar dormir, no se imaginó que afuera de su casa una sombra espectral observaba su ventana, una sonrisa capaz de hacer estremecer hasta a él más valiente apareció en el rostro de aquella persona mientras arrastraba el brillante filo de un hacha salpicada de sangre que al avanzar hizo un ruido inquietante y maléfico, la diversión apenas comenzaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La siniestra sonrisa de aquel ser iluminada simplemente por la blanca luz de luna se ensancho al ver el rastro de sangre dejado hasta el sillón del salón, observo sus dedos manchados de sangre y así como entro, salió, dejando el inerte cuerpo sobre el sofá y riendo como desquiciado desplazándose silenciosamente por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, el juego había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeen~ ¿que les pareció? No han aparecido todos los Oc's pero aun falta bastante historia.<strong>

**Por si hay dudas, Hiroto y Shiokaze son novios.**

**Quien creería que Sakuma estaba enamorado, de hecho ni yo me lo esperaba**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Me regalan sushi?**

**¿Se imaginaron que Sakuma pudiera estar enamorado de Shiokaze? (Tobi: yo no)**

**¿Que opinan de los super reflejos de Sakuma?**

**¿Que creen que lo ocurrió a Goenji? ¿Estará muerto?**

**¿Que opinan de la actitud de Tachimukai? ¿que es lo que buscaba?**

**¿Juego? ¿Que juego?**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.**


	3. Demonios nocturnos

Privet! nuevo capitulo de Child's play! rapido ¿no? aunque no termina de convencerme...

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Las solitarias y oscuras calles nocturnas de la ciudad se vieron iluminadas por las sirenas de la ambulancia y su escalofriante aullido interrumpió el silencio y el sueño de algunos de sus habitantes, la noticia corrió rápidamente al estar involucrado uno de los hijos del doctor Goenji; su hijo había sido encontrado en el sofá de la sala en un charco de su sangre con una profunda herida en la cabeza, había un rastro de sangre que se extendía desde la cocina, lo que indicaba que el cuerpo había sido arrastrado, no había huellas, ni rastro alguno de haber forzado las puertas, solo el cuerpo inerte de Goenji Shuuya y en el suelo de la cocina un plato roto.<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol apareció y con ello un nuevo día daba inicio, Yuuki se levantó con pereza y mucho más calmado que el día anterior, se dio una ducha rápida y se fue sin tomar desayuno, por el camino se encontró con la tétrica mirada de Murasaki quien le dirigió una inocente sonrisa, el castaño solo se detuvo hasta que la vio desaparecer acompañada de Fudou, suspiro tratando de no alterarse, llego a Raimon sin esperar la noticia que le darían

-Goenji fue hospitalizado anoche de gravedad- le conto Kazemaru cuidando que no lo oyeran, Yuuki parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo el rostro de forma adorable

-Pobre Goenji-san- dijo con voz baja y aterciopelada, Kazemaru desvió la mirada del menor y la dirigió a la chica que venía llegando Kurayami Takahashi de largo cabello hasta mitad de la espalda, bastante lacio y de hebras puras peinadas con un disparejo flequillo hacia el lado derecho, cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, brillante, de un color negro en un tono oscuro en donde lleva un gorro estilo "beanie", unos grandes ojos de un color rojo rubí que deslumbran un brillo inusual, adornado con unas pestañas oscuras y levemente rizadas. Bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado. De piel blanca llegada a un tono pálido. Con unos rasgos faciales serios a pesar de tener un poco sonrojadas las mejillas, sonrió ladino antes de acercarse a ella y dejar a un pensativo Tachimukai

-Hola- saludo el chico, Kurayami lo saludo con la mano –Llego una nueva- dijo, la peli-negra lo miro unos segundos y antes de llegar a su asiento se topó con una antigua conocida

-¿Tu no estabas fuera del país?- pregunto Kurayami, al ver a la menor de los Saginuma en el salón

-Pues ya regrese, Yami-chan- la chica frunció el ceño molesta, la infantil risa de Murasaki taladro sus oídos de forma siniestra -¿Has cuidado bien a mi hermano?- pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa, Takahashi levanto una ceja

-Sí, lo he cuidado- respondió con aburrimiento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma despertó tarde ese día, lo suficiente para decidir quedarse en casa, un mensaje de Kazemaru le hizo saber que Goenji estaba hospitalizado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese día había amanecido de especial buen humor, sentía pena por Goenji y estaba preocupado por él, pero ni eso podía quitar la sonrisa cosida a su rostro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde observo su reflejo por unos minutos, quito el cabello que cubría su ojo derecho dejando a la vista la peculiaridad de este, de colores invertidos, muy parecido al de Murasaki incluido el color, poquísimas personas poseían esa peculiaridad, él era uno de los "afortunados", se metió en la ducha y se dio un baño de agua fría, al salir escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina, se acercó sigiloso dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso, al llegar se asomó apenas con su ojo ya cubierto, tomo el bate de béisbol que había dejado tirado el día anterior al llegar a casa y entro dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera que estuviera en su casa, con el bate en alto y la suficiente fuerza para dejar inconsciente al sujeto lo dejo caer deteniéndose a apenas unos centímetros del intruso

-¡¿Tú?!- pregunto molesto viendo como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su misterioso e improvisado invitado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murasaki miro con aburrimiento al hombre frente a ella, esa clase era un fastidio, pensó, poso su vista en la novia de su hermano, era linda, aun le tenía un poco de rencor por haberle arrebatado toda la atención de su adorado hermano, pero… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, algo torcida y escalofriante, si su hermano era feliz, ella también lo era.

Afuro desvió la mirada asustado de la extraña sonrisa aun presente en los labios de la peli-violeta, temió por un momento por Kurayami, esa chica era realmente extraña, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y con ello sus pensamientos, ese día se declararía por fin a la pequeña Chihiro, sus mejillas tomaron un suave carmín a medida que sus pensamientos se volvían más y más cursis.

Le dio una retadora mirada a la oji-negra al ver la extraña sonrisa, ella le devolvió una inocente y cálida sonrisa, frunció en ceño, no sabía que pensar de ella, era buena leyendo a la gente, pero con esa chica le era casi imposible, suspiro frustrada mientras desviaba la mirada al pizarrón, aun sentía la tenebrosa mirada de la chica sobre ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegado el receso el pequeño Yuuki se atrevió a preguntar por Touko

-¿Cómo esta Touko?- pregunto el menor, Tsunami le dio una cálida sonrisa

-Mejor, ya le dieron el alta- respondió –iré a visitarla después del entrenamiento ¿no quieres venir?- Yuuki llevo rasco distraídamente su cabeza

-Tengo que hacer- fue lo que respondió –pero dale mis saludos- dio un paso dispuesto a marcharse, pero el agarre de Tsunami en su muñeca lo detuvo, hizo un gesto y lo encaro

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto refiriéndose a la venda en su muñeca izquierda, Tachimukai ladeo su rostro

-Fue un accidente- el peli-rosa inspecciono la muñeca del chico con mirada critica

-Ten cuidado- soltó finalmente el agarre que mantenía y se alejó desordenando por última vez el cabello del menor, Yuuki quedo ahí, estático en su lugar mientras comenzaba a tallar sus brazos con nerviosismo

-Yuuki- esa voz lo hizo volver, frente a él Murasaki le sonreía mirándolo fijamente con su inocente mirada -¿estás bien?- la piel del chico se erizo bajo el tacto de la mayor

-Estoy… bien- respondió algo dudoso, la sonrisa de Murasaki se ensancho y lo arrastro a la enfermería.

Por otro lado Afuro seguía fantaseando con Chihiro cuando esta apareció frente a él

-¿Afuro-Kun?- pregunto curiosa la chica, al ver la expresión perdida y el rubor del mayor, él rubio aun medio adormecido por aquella sensación soltó de golpe

-Chi-chan….- La chica parpadeo un par de veces

-¿Si?- respondió

-Te amo- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rostro de la menor tomara un color bermellón brillante y no pudiera soltar más que balbuceos incoherentes, Afuro tarde reacciono y su reacción dejo mucho que desear, el antiguo dios bajo el rostro completamente avergonzado y sonrojado, su romántica declaración de amor había quedado estropeada, ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de la menor

-Y-yo también- respondió en un dulce susurro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kazemaru?- pregunto Endo a la hora del almuerzo

-Se escapó- el castaño giro bruscamente al oír esa voz tan cerca de su oído

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunto Genda mensajeando a Sakuma

-Kira lo vio- dijo apuntándose, Yuuki se mordió la lengua tratando de no lanzarle la comida en la cara a "Kira"

El rostro de Genda mostraba clara preocupación, había estado llamando y enviándole mensajes a Sakuma todo el día y no había respondido ninguno, como iban las cosas y con un posible asesino suelto los nervios del castaño estaban a punto de estallar

-Kazemaru fue a ver al pingüinito o eso creo- dijo refiriéndose a Sakuma mientras acariciaba el cabello de un nervioso Endo, Hiroto llego y se sento junto a su novia quien lo habia estado esperando, bastaron unos minutos para que montaran una escenita cursi

-Di ahh~- decía la peli-azul dándole de comer y Hiroto como buen novio consentido obedecía

-Ahh~- Kurayami que estaba junto a la parejita bufo

-¿Pueden dejar de montar escenitas?- Shiokaze la miro de forma retadora y Kurayami le devolvió la mirada, su duelo se vio interrumpido por la estridente risa sin sentido de Yuuki, todos dirigieron su atención al menor que no dejaba de reír

-¡Yuuki!- exclamo la mayor al ver el radical cambio del menor, el mencionado la miro sin dejar de reír -¿Te hice gracia?- pregunto, el chico asintió calmando un poco su risa, Murasaki sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una misteriosa llamada alerto a Fubuki, esa noche el chico recibiría una visita no deseada, claro que no especifico, la tenue luz que llegaba desde la ventana dibujo la silueta del ser que se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos de la residencia de los Tsunami, una risilla escapo de la boca de aquel sujeto haciendo eco en los oscuros pasillos, abrió lentamente la puerta de uno de los cuartos vislumbrando la silueta de uno de los integrantes de la familia, su macabra sonrisa se ensancho y entro sigilosamente a la habitación con el arma en mano…

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chaaaan<p>

como verán (?) cada vez se complica mas, ya es momento para perder la calma y tachar de loco a algunos personajes u.u

Respondiendo reviews:

**253Bako_ si eres novia de Hiroto, que bien que les haya gustado y, si eres la novia de Hiroto, Sushii! *comiendo sushi, con un gatito blanco* el es sushi mi gatito, Attakai eres un tacaño de mal carácter pero te quiero, sobre Goenji creo que ya lo saben, bien como final les diré que Yokaze-kun es quien va mejor encaminado en este misterio, byee~.**

_Extra:_

A medida que transcurre las historia iré dejando algunas pistas al final de cada capitulo, si alguien cree descubrir quien es nuestro misterioso atacante me envia un mensaje, aunque claro, puede que vayan cambiando de roles

Pista.- Risa _(se que es poco, pero por ahora solo tendrán eso)_

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	4. The mad shadow

Privet! capitulo tres! de aquí en adelante, y para darle mas emoción, comenzaran a aparecer los asesinatos ya mas gráficos, por cierto, tal vez demore un poco en las próximas actualizaciones, aunque espero que no mucho.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Advertencias: Violencia

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Tachimukai suspiro nervioso mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de sangre visible en él, su mirada pasaba de la puerta a su propio reflejo, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente y su mirada se veía asustada, escucho el ruido de pasos acercándose al lugar y soltó un quejido, el sonido del metal al ser arrastrado le hizo sentir escalofríos, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir vio el reflejo de una macabra sonrisa en el espejo, la oxidada tubería brillaba en manos de aquel ser y su mirada ensombrecida hizo estremecer al pequeño castaño, la luz se fue y una estruendosa carcajada resonó en el pequeño lugar mientras el sonido del cristal al quebrarse hacia aun mas siniestra la escena.<p>

o-o-o-o-o

Dos nuevos ataques en una noche, uno en la residencia de los Tsunami y otra en la de Tachimukai, las cosas iban de mal a peor.

Kazemaru despertó agitado, un mal sueño, solo había tenido un mal sueño, se repitió a si mismo mientras se levantaba a darse una ducha, el día anterior se le había ido en casa de Sakuma charlando sobre la situación actual, salió de la ducha y tras vestirse salió camino a Raimon

-¿Supiste lo que le ocurrió a Goenji?- pregunto Fubuki, el asintió, lo sabía desde el día anterior, el camino se tornó silencioso hasta llegar a su destino, Kazemaru llego a su salón y de inmediato noto la extraña actitud en Suzuno, parecía estar nervioso o ansioso, desvió su mirada a Murasaki que se entretenía molestando a Kurayami sin quitar la infantil sonrisa en su rostro, su celular vibro, al revisarlo su rostro palidecio, una foto del cuerpo destrozado de la madre de Yuuki acaba de serle enviada, salió del salón corriendo en busca del baño

-Ichirouta…- aquel siniestro susurro basto para que el chico devolviera el estómago una vez más, escucho sus pasos lentos y acompasados, se estremeció al sentir la puerta de su cubículo abrirse de forma violenta, volteo el rostro aterrado, encontrándose con una macabra sonrisa y el hacha salpicada de sangre en lo alto, tembló notoriamente antes de cerrar los ojos esperando el inminente final.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El equipo se encontraba reunido en uno de los salones vacío con Kurayami, Chihiro, Shiokaze y Murasaki de más, el silencio reinante se vio interrumpido por la infantil risilla que escapo de los labios de la peli-violeta

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto un molesto Fudou, ella lo miro fijamente ensanchando la infantil y siniestra sonrisa que surcaba sus labios

-Te vez nervioso- contesto, el oji-verde miro a todos lados haciendo notar su desesperación

-¿Alguien ha visto a Suzuno? Lo he estado llamando pero no contesta- dijo un preocupado peli-verde, un nuevo silencio tenso e incómodo se apodero del lugar, Shiokaze temblorosa se aferró al brazo de su novio, Chihiro imito la acción de la peli-azul aferrándose al cuerpo de su ahora novio quien la envolvió en un posesivo abrazo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un agitado Suzuno, su siempre inexpresiva mirada no lograba ocultar la ira que cargaba, las miradas fijas en el solo lograban alterarlo más, Nagumo y el cruzaron una mirada cómplice antes de que el peli-rojo hablara

-¿Lo tienes?- el albino asintió y se acercó al chico, Kurayami observo atentamente al albino, algo ocultaba ese par y ella descubriría de que se trataba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche caía sobre la ciudad y los aterrados habitantes aseguraban sus casas temerosos de ser la próxima víctima del posible asesino en serie; la siniestra risa de aquel ser haciendo eco en las calles vacías y oscuras se desplazó a la zona residencial, el próximo en una imaginaria lista era ni más ni menos que Genda Kojirou.

Se abrió paso al lugar con gran facilidad, desplazo su temible mirada por el lugar antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos sin preocuparle demasiado el ruido que hacía, al llegar al piso superior arrastro su arma por el pulido piso haciendo un sonido tétrico, abrió la primera puerta y encontró a su víctima durmiendo pasivamente, se acercó y con un leve movimiento acaricio la mejilla de castaño, suficiente para que despertara, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo, la sonrisa macabra en el rostro de la persona frente a él lo hizo palidecer, salió de la cama en busca de una salida, intento inútilmente abrir la puerta, mientras los ojos azules de ese ser enfocaban su arma, una tubería oxidada

-Perdiste- murmuro siniestramente antes de dejar caer el objeto sobre la cabeza de castaño, la sangre no tardó en aparecer, sonrió encantado, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo aún vivo del muchacho y comenzó su trabajo, sacando de su ropa un cuchillo, lo elevo en el aire unos segundos para luego clavarlo en el estómago de Genda, la sangre salió a borbotones de su boca haciendo reír a su atacante, lo saco y volvió a clavarlo esta vez en el pecho al lado derecho, acerco sus rostro al de su víctima y le regalo una sonrisa torcida, la vista nublada de Genda diviso el rostro de alguien que considero su amigo, su mente aturdida y su cuerpo sin fuerzas imposibilitaba cualquier intento de huir, un profundo corte en su cuello lo hizo atragantarse con su propia sangre, sus parpados pesaban y pronto se vio sumergido en un sueño del que era imposible despertar; satisfecho el intruso se largó a reír observando el lastimado cuerpo del chico en el suelo, se levantó con las manos manchadas, las limpio en su sudadera negra y se deslizo silenciosamente por la casa hasta salir, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Genda y la sangre deslizándose bajo la puerta, pronto volvería por la familia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El más preocupado parecía ser Sakuma, su mejor amigo había sido encontrado muerto en su cuarto en un charco de su propia sangre, el arma parecía ser la misma que utilizaron con Shuuya quien aún estaba internado de gravedad, a diferencia del ataque anterior, el cuerpo de Genda tenía dos apuñaladas y un profundo corte en la garganta, se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, detrás de él un deprimido Tsunami intentaba darle apoyo, el chico había perdido ambos padres hace un par de días, sus miradas chocaron un momento antes de que Endo apareciera completamente asustado.

El mismo grupo del día anterior se reunió en el mismo lugar, con la ausencia de algunos

-¿Kazemaru desapareció?- pregunto Hiroto, el castaño asintió con expresión seria

-Solo encontraron un charco de sangre en el baño de hombres- Dijo Murasaki que peinaba a una enfadada Kurayami

¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto la peli-negra

-Estaba pasando por ahí cuando lo vi- Shiokaze sintió el cuerpo del peli-rojo tensarse bajo su agarre

-El cuerpo de Tachimukai tampoco ha sido encontrado- dijo Tsunami en un triste susurro, la misma noche que atacaron su casa lo hicieron en la casa del castaño, lo que significaba que era más de una persona la que estaba detrás de todo y pensar que todo comenzó con la masacre en el hospital.

Tras terminar las clases todos se dirigieron a sus casas, algunos clubes habían detenido sus actividades tras el ataque en la escuela entre ellos el club de fútbol

-Hiro-kun, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la peli-azul preocupada por la actitud de su novio

-Sí, es solo que todo esto me tiene algo estresado- admitió con una sonrisa algo forzada, la chica lo miro con duda, mientras una extraña sensación tomaba lugar cerca del estómago, tenía un mal presentimiento, desde lejos una siniestra mirada dorada observaba la escena, una sonrisa escalofriante cruzo sus labios antes de desaparecer por una de las calles, el juego se ponía cada vez mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La policía aún no lograba llegar a nada concreto, el asesino parecía tener experiencia por lo que no habían huellas o pistas que indicara un posible sospechoso, estaban considerando la alternativa de que fuera más de un asesino, Kurayami se enteró de esto tras hablar con un amigo del departamento de policías, nunca sospecho en lo que se estaba involucrando, ni ella ni los del departamento, salió rumbo a la casa de su novio, hace días no se veían y tenía unas cuantas dudas respecto a Murasaki que él podría responder

-Creí que vendrías hasta el viernes- dijo el chico sin ocultar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella se alzó y le dio un corto beso antes de entrar

-Ese era el plan, pero tengo algunas dudas- dicho esto se acomodó sobre el sofá mientras Osamu le servía jugo

-Te escucho- a medida que la chica hablaba el rostro del mayor palidecía mas y mas

-¿M-Murasaki está en la ciudad?- pregunto preocupado, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño ligeramente

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?- Osamu negó sentándose, desvió la vista hacia el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, se suponía que su hermana no volvería, que se quedaría dónde estaba, suspiro preocupado, tal vez había pasado algo, miro a Kurayami y esta le devolvió la mirada preocupada

-Tranquila, es solo que me preocupa que algo haya pasado- le sonrió calmándola, la peli-negra sonrió antes de levantarse y sentarse sobre el muchacho, había esperado mucho por volver a verlo, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras las manos del mayor buscaban la piel de la joven, ninguno sospecho que una desorbitada mirada estuviera fija en ellos, ni mucho menos cuando esta se ensombreció y una macabra y torcida sonrisa adorno sus labios…

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿que les pareció?<p>

Saben, tenia unas cuantas dudas sobre el capitulo, pero me gusto el resultado, creo que deje varias pistas a lo largo del capitulo, se fijan que en este capitulo Sakuma casi no apareció, el pobre ahora esta de luto u.u

En otro tema, ¿Qué les pareció el asesinato de Genda? digo, tengo la habilidad de no saber cuando decir basta, así que lo mas probable es que los ataques próximos sean mas sádicos.

Creo que eso es todo, así que... Preguntas!

**¿Tienen algún indicio de quien esta detrás de todo?**

**¿En que se habrá metido Kurayami?**

**¿Suzuno estará involucrado?**

**¿Pepino?**

Extra:

Pista: ¿No se han parado a leer entre lineas? ¿Los tics nerviosos de algunos chicos, como el que tenia Yuuki? ¿Notaron que hasta ahora han aparecido dos armas distintas?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	5. Sombras

Privet! esta vez tarde bastante en actualizar y es que ser niñera no es fácil, aun estoy en eso pero decidí que debo tomarme mi tiempo para seguir con mis cosas y eso, pero dejando a un lado eso, nuevo capitulo! estar una semana sin escribir me seco un poco el cerebro pero espero que les guste

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se alzaba en la ciudad, el paisaje nublado le daba un aspecto sombrío a la situación vivida, en la escena del crimen, donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de Genda, se encontró el arma con la que fue atacado, una tubería oxidada, la policía guardo el objeto como evidencia buscando huellas o algún indicio que les ayudara a resolver el caso.<p>

Sakuma despertó al sentir ruidos cerca de la cocina, se levantó molesto sabiendo de quien se trataba, ¿acaso no se podía descansar ni un día sábado? Entro al lugar y encontró a su persona menos favorita sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en tono molesto

-¿Así saludas a un amigo?- la persona frente a él ensancho su sonrisa, Sakuma bufo –Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo ladeando el rostro

-¿Necesitan?- pregunto alzando una ceja, el otro asintió, el del parche pareció meditarlo antes de asentir, se acercó al otro chico y este comenzó a explicarle de que se trataba el asunto, a medida que hablaba la mirada de Sakuma se iba perdiendo cada vez más, quedo fija en la pared donde había una fotografía del equipo, más bien, sobre uno de los integrantes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta siendo golpeada violentamente alerto a Fubuki, se levantó aun en pijama a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la siniestra mirada de Murasaki y su infantil sonrisa

-¡Hola!- Saludo alegremente sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, el chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, seguía creyendo que no había sido una muy bueno idea pedirle ayuda precisamente a ella, la chica inspecciono el lugar con la mirada

-¿Tomaste desayuno?- pregunto el platinado después de ahogar un bostezo con la mano, Murasaki asintió sin dejar de sonreír, definitivamente ese sería un largo día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami suspiro antes de ponerse su gorro, observo al dormido Osamu y sonrió como pocas veces hacía, antes de irse dejo un beso en su frente y una nota junto a la cama.

Camino bajo las oscuras nubes sin percatarse de que era seguida, la mirada oscurecida de aquel personaje se desvió momentáneamente hacia un viejo parque, su rostro se deformo en un mueca siniestra y aterradora, cuando volvió la mirada Kurayami ya había desaparecido de su campo de vista, no pudo evitar reír, las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica sobre sus hombros se estremeció por completo, su mirada esmeralda se oscureció momentáneamente antes de oír la dulce voz de su novia, Shiokaze susurro su nombre afligida, aquella sensación de inseguridad que sentía estando junto al peli-rojo se acrecentaba cada vez que reaccionaba de esa forma; sintió las manos del chico sobre las de ella y suspiro, Hiroto volteo y antes de poder reaccionar atrapo sus labios en un largo beso, pronto la peli-azul se vio guiada al sofá de la enorme sala del muchacha, Hiroto consiente de que Shiokaze no le dejaría llegar hasta el final, se detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, observo con las mejillas sonrojadas a su novia en las mismas condiciones que él, acomodo su ropa de misma forma que lo hacía una avergonzada Shiokaze

-Hiro-kun ¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica cuando el mencionado se acomodó sobre su pecho, Hiroto suspiro, ¿Qué responder? Es cierto que había estado actuando raro, y que con eso solo lograba asustar y alejar a su chica, pero que podía responder cuando se encontraba en una situación como esa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El atardecer llego manchando el cielo con sus cálidos colores, Shirou suspiro al sentir los brazos de la muchacha aferrarse a él por la espalda, no sabía cómo lo había convencido de aquello, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir un beso en la unión del cuello y el oído, esa chica le causaba escalofrió, aunque debía admitir que era bastante agradable, su mirada busco la de la muchacha más nunca la encontró, se preguntó en qué momento se había levantado o en qué momento había salido de su casa, miro por la ventana a la chica caminando tranquilamente en lo que él pensó era la dirección a su casa, frunció levemente el ceño al ver a un misterioso personaje pasar por su lado, siguió con la vista al encapuchado sin notar la mirada oscurecida de la peli-violeta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nagumo dio vueltas en la cama esperando noticias del albino, había salido la noche anterior y aun no regresaba

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?- pregunto Fuusuke quien acababa de entrar

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto molesto, Suzuno hizo un gesto y se acostó junto a él

-Kurayami está investigando- fue su respuesta, el peli-rojo lo miro largo rato antes de hablar

-Ese es un problema- el otro chico asintió, dio una vuelta quedando más cerca del peli-rojo

-Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos- dijo cerrando sus orbes azules, Nagumo acaricio sus cabellos y lo vio dormirse, un suspiro abandono sus labios, con Kurayami involucrada las cosas se ponían más complicadas para ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa tarde Sakuma había decidido ir a casa de la familia Genda, después de todo el único hijo del matrimonio había sido su mejor amigo, al llegar vio a la destrozada madre siendo consolada inútilmente por su esposo, estuvo gran parte del día con ellos y cuando salió rumbo a su casa estaba por anochecer, nada más llegar a casa se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, sintió las lágrimas apresurarse por sus mejillas, había perdido a su mejor amigo, al único que verdaderamente lo comprendía, se hizo ovillo sobre el sofá ahogando su llanto, ya nada volvería a ser igual sin el chico castaño a su lado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido al llanto que se acrecentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento, ignoro por completo el ruido hecho por la puerta de la cocina, sabía quién era y era a quien menos quería ver en ese momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuro abrazo el tibio cuerpo dormido de su novia, no había podido regresar a casa antes del anochecer así que había optado por quedarse a dormir con la menor, un ruido lo alerto, una risa que estaba seguro había escuchado antes, se levantó y miro por la ventana, su rostro palideció al ver a Murasaki frente a la casa, la sonrisa de la chica creció mientras lo saludaba con la mano antes de seguir su camino hacia la casa de al lado, se quedó observándola otro poco hasta que la vio entrar, Chihiro no le había contado que Murasaki y ella eran vecinas

-Terumi…-un bostezo la hizo detener su frase –vuelve a la cama- el rubio se ruborizo, eso frase bien se podía confundir

-Y-ya voy- tartamudeo, hecho una última mirada a la casa de Fudou y volvió a la cama de su novia con la intención de dormir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murasaki había buscado por toda la casa al ex mohicano sin resultado alguno, quien salía a esta hora, se preguntó la chica, camino a paso lento hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de leche, tarareando una melodía se dirigió al cuarto de chico, la noche estaba helada así que, qué mejor que dormir con el castaño, solo esperaba que llegara pronto a casa, tras acabar su vaso de leche se acomodó en la cama sin dejar de tararear, su hermano le había enseñado que si tenía miedo una canción era lo mejor para olvidarlo y miedo era lo que sentía precisamente en ese instante, aferrándose a la almohada intento olvidar sus miedos e ignorar las tétricas sombras reflejadas en la pared, sombras que le recordaban los malos tiempos y la hacían temblar de terror, una canción que nadie conocía salió de sus labios de forma temblorosa, la oscuridad es horrible si se está en soledad, los monstruos se hacen reales y quieren atraparte, las pesadillas son más reales y hasta dan más miedo, un temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo al oír el rechinido de la cama, en esos momento era cuando mas necesitaba de su hermano, un triste risa escapo de sus labios oyéndose mas fuerte en aquel eterno silencio, intentando vanamente conciliar el sueño se aferro a su propio cuerpo, esa noche Akio no volvió a casa y para Murasaki fue una de las peores noches de su triste existencia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su risa estridente y tétrica resonó por las vacías calles del lugar, su mirada opacada se enfocó en una de las casas, se acercó a paso lento sin apresurarse aun sabiendo de las rondas nocturnas de los policías, al vislumbrar una de ellas se escondió detrás de un edificio, su sonrisa, eternamente cosida a su rostro desentonaba completamente con la opaca y desquiciada mirada, salió de su escondite cuando vio las luces ya lejos del lugar, alguien había logrado finalmente acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba, avanzo hasta la casa dando infantiles saltitos, una vez que estuvo allí entrar le fue muy fácil, tarareando una canción busco el cuarto donde una única persona descansaba, una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, estaba realmente emocionado, después de todo, era la primera vez que probaría algo como aquello…

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan<p>

Bieeen~ capitulo terminado

Como no se que mas escribir, preguntas!

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gusto?**

**¿Quien sera el misterioso amigo de Sakuma?**

**¿Kurayami sera la próxima victima?**

**¿Que tiene que ver aquel parque con el asesino? ::pista::**

**¿Que oculta Hiroto?**

**¿Murasaki conoce al misterioso encapuchado?**

**¿Donde se habrá metido Fudou?**

**¿Holi?**

Esas son todas, por cierto desde ya les advierto que el asesinato de próximo capitulo sera un poco mas fuerte

Tobi: es horrible!

Sip, horrible, también les digo que desde el próximo capitulo habrán escenas mas fuertes

Tobi: ¡Señoras y señores esto es un Gore!

Tobi ya cálmate, bien eso es todo

Respondiendo review:

**253Bako_ Me alegra que les guste la historia, creo que su duda fue resuelta en el capitulo de hoy, efectivamente nuestro asesino dejo su arma, pero créanme que lo que viene no sera nada lindo, _Tobi: ese día estuve en tu casa sacándote fotos mientras dormías y también en la ducha *sonriendo* _Bako-chan es muy observadora, no dire nada al respecto o terminare delatando a los culpables, solo te diré que puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa, y Attakai ¡Tobi no lo hizo! es muy idiota para hacer algo como eso, Suzuno es todo un misterio, bien podría ser la mente maestra como también podría estar practicando ballet a escondidas *riendo* Son de esas preguntas sin sentidos que hago a veces, la oferta es muy tentadora pero la rechazare, lo único que ha hecho Tobi es robar tu ropa interior, así que nos leemos**

**Auroxx G. Hernandess_ Que bien que te guste, no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos, esta vez fue solo "coincidencia" estaba con una amiga y le pedí que me ayudara a elegir al próximo en la lista y me dijo a Genda, solo fue eso, no te preocupes por eso, nos leemos.**

Extra:

Saben, los asesinos no eligen a sus victimas siguiendo algún patrón, solo lo hacen al azar; aunque algunos casos están conectados, como el de Kazemaru y Tachimuaki

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

**Adelanto**

el peli-rosa aún vivo miraba con horror aquellos ojos sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un grito desgarrador escapo de sus labios al sentir como su piel era rasgada por un cuchillo carnicero, ese era el peor final que podría haber imaginado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un rastro de sangre fue todo lo que se encontró en la casa de Sakuma, un rastro que iba desde el sofá hasta la puerta principal

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Goenji está muerto- murmuro Fubuki afligido,

-Lo siento- dijo la peli-violeta intentando mantenerse seria, Goenji había sido brutalmente asesinado en el mismo hospital que trabajaba su padre


	6. A sangre fria

Privet! fue rápido ¿no? es que de verdad adoro confundirlos y enredarlos y todo eso, pero bueno centrémonos en el capitulo, saben, este capitulo saco mi lado malvado, fue genial!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

Advertencias: Escenas violentas ¡Sangre! Se recomienda discreción ;)

* * *

><p>La risa de aquel despreciable ser resonó por todo el lugar, su rostro y ropas estaban salpicados de sangre, mientras el cuerpo bajo él sangraba copiosamente, la mejor parte estaba por comenzar, el peli-rosa aún vivo miraba con horror aquellos ojos sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un grito desgarrador escapo de sus labios al sentir como su piel era rasgada por un cuchillo carnicero, ese era el peor final que podría haber imaginado, el encapuchado tomo cuidadosamente el arma y comenzó a quitar poco a poco la piel del peli-rosa, su risa aumentaba conforme lo hacían los gritos de su víctima, sintió la sangre tibia deslizarse entre sus dedos y por un momento su mente se perdió en otro tiempo en el que lo que ahora adoraba en ese entonces temía, miro los ojos oscuros de Tsunami y le dio una sonrisa retorcida mientras jalaba con fuerza la piel del chico haciendo que soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor<p>

-Tu…- murmuro débilmente cuando el misterioso personaje dejo su rostro a la vista

-Si…-sonrió –yo- volvió a levantar la piel del muchacho con ayuda del cuchillo, un último grito abandono los labios del surfista antes de que la inconciencia lo invadiera, aprovechando eso, el oji-dorado se detuvo observando la expresión del otro

-Si él no hubiera interferido, estarías a salvo- comento a la nada antes de seguir su trabajo, quitar hasta el último centímetro de la morena piel de Jousuke

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo día se alzó y con ello más malas noticias aparecían la más sorprendente fue la del asesinato de Tsunami Jousuke, la policía quedo impactada por la brutalidad del ataque, el cuerpo del chico quedo casi irreconocible después de ser completamente desollado, no había pistas, solo el cuerpo inerte y mal herido del chico.

Por otra parte una nueva desaparición, esta vez en la residencia Sakuma, el único habitante, Jirou, desapareció la noche anterior, uno de los vecinos llamo a la policía cuando vio salir a una persona encapuchada y salpicada de sangre; un rastro de sangre fue todo lo que se encontró en la casa de Sakuma, un rastro que iba desde el sofá hasta la puerta principal, no habían más pistas, nadie sabía quién estaba detrás de todo, nadie confiaba en nadie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Camino a Raimon, Fubuki se topó por primera vez con la peli-violeta que caminaba con su usual sonrisa, se detuvo junto a él

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver la triste expresión del muchacho

-Goenji está muerto- murmuro Fubuki afligido

-Lo siento- dijo la peli-violeta intentando mantenerse seria, Goenji había sido brutalmente asesinado en el mismo hospital que trabajaba su padre, se aferró despacio al chico tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo, por el camino el platinado le conto que Goenji había muerto degollado, una profunda herida que se extendía de lado a lado en su cuello, Murasaki quien no podía estar seria por más de cinco minutos trato de comprenderlo, cuando llegaron a Raimon vieron un gran alboroto, Chihiro apareció con Afuro, el rostro de la chica estaba pálido y se contraía en una mueca de terror, Afuro igual de pálido se acercó a ambos chicos

-Atacaron la escuela- Murasaki abrió los ojos sorprendida y Shirou se quedó petrificado en su sitio, a los tres presentes les sorprendió ver correr a la peli-violeta hacia el establecimiento, al llegar a la entrada la encontró aferrada al brazo de Kurayami murmurando algo inentendible con la mirada en el suelo

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto la castaña

-No lo sé- contesto Kurayami

-Rojo…- eso fue lo único que entendieron los jóvenes, pronto vieron la mirada de Murasaki elevarse completamente fuera de sí, apunto el tercer piso del establecimiento y lo entendieron, la ventada de uno de los salones estaba cubierta de rojo, sangre, pensaron todos

-¿Le temes a la sangre?- pregunto Afuro, ella asintió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la peli-negra, Kurayami bufo molesta pero no la aparto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Cinco muertos- murmuro Fudou más para sí que para el chico que se hallaba a su lado

-Es increíble- dijo Kido sin quitar la vista del castaño, habían llegado de los primeros y hace poco gracias al padre del de rastas se habían enterado de la cantidad de muertos

-Estas ocultando algo- afirmo el de rastas, Fudou negó efusivamente

-Fudou- el oji-verde dudo, mordiéndose el labio y buscando desesperado una salida, la mirada carmesí del chico clavada en él lo hizo suspirar frustrado

-Yo…-miro al castaño un momento antes de arrastrarlo consigo para hablar en privado, lo que tenía que decir era importante y no podía dejar que alguien más escuchara, llegaron a un lugar vacío y una vez se aseguró que estuvieran solos hablo

-He estado investigando- dijo mirando a todos lados

-¿Y qué descubriste?- pregunto el otro ya algo nervioso

-Pues…- su frase se vio interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de una explosión, a unas pocas calles un edificio estallo en llamas tras la fuerte explosión de origen desconocido, pasaron apenas unos minutos y los bomberos ya estaban en el lugar

Murasaki estaba en un rincón hincada aferrando sus manos a sus oídos, odiaba los sonidos fuertes, sus ojos desbordaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo se estremecía debido a los espasmos que la recorrían, un grito abandono sus labios cuando un par de brazos la rodearon, Kurayami a su lado acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarla, Osamu le había advertido sobre eso, los ruidos fuertes le traían malos recuerdos, las cosas estaban cada vez peor, pensó la chica antes de desviar la mirada hacia Nagumo y Suzuno, el peli-rojo arrastraba al mayor sosteniendo su mano, ambos parecían nerviosos y llevar prisa, dudo un momento

-Fubuki, ¿puedes cuidarla?- el platinado la miro y no pudo negarse a esa temible mirada, se inclinó junto a la chica y la abrazo despacio, mientras la peli-negra seguía al par que intentaba escabullirse entre la gente, estaba dispuesta a todo por saber lo que ocultaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fuera del departamento de policía un chico encapuchado observaba mientras fingía leer sentado en una banca, cada movimiento era capturado por sus orbes azules, nada se le pasaba por alto, tampoco levantaba sospechas, giro su rostro cuando alguien tomo asiento junto a él

-Tardaste demasiado- dijo molesto, el otro soltó una risilla

-Tuve un contratiempo- miraron fugazmente el edificio

-La explosión- afirmo el otro, el de mirada castaña asintió

-¿Era necesaria?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Nos esta aventajando- respondió cruzándose de brazos en un gesto sumamente infantil –Por cierto, creo que alguien está enfadado- el de ojos azules alzo una ceja

-No me digas- respondió de manera sarcástica –Lo note, cuando me entere de que desolló a ese chico- ambos hablaban de los asesinatos como si hablaran del clima, a lo lejos divisaron a la peli-negra

-Esa chica se está volviendo un verdadero problema- dijo el de ojos castaños

-Tranquilo, pronto dejara de serlo- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba el cielo azulado

Mientras eso ocurría dentro de la escuela un misterioso encapuchado reía como demente oculto en uno de los salones, llevaba toda la mañana evadiendo a la policía, lo que para ellos era un caso serio para él era un simple juego de niños, su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su sudadera negra

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió molesto para luego soltarse a reír

-_Ya sal de ahí, arruinaras el plan- _el muchacho ladeo el rostro sosteniendo en alto su arma, la puerta se abrió y el cuchillo callo sobre el cuello de uno de los policías, su risa aumento hasta el punto de apenas poder respirar

-Voy saliendo~- canturreo para guardar el celular y salir corriendo no sin antes terminar de rebanar el cuello del oficial caído, salió con el arma en la mano y los dedos manchados de rojo carmesí, se ocultó en otro salón y cubrió su boca con ambas manos intentando contener la risa, una vez desaparecieron en la esquina salió corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de Raimon para no llamar más la atención

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami siguió al par hasta llegar a una antigua casa, dudo un momento antes de entrar, recorrió lentamente el lugar, tomándose su tiempo para recabar alguna pista, sus pasos resonaban en el vacío lugar, subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, nunca sospecho lo que se encontraría al llegar, contuvo un grito cuando frente a ella apareció una vieja armadura oxidada, iba distraída así que no la había notado antes, siguió caminando despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, los extraños sonidos provenientes de la última habitación llamaron su atención, siguió la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta y los ruidos que se hacían cada vez más claros, se estremeció al reconocer aquellos sonidos, abrió lentamente la puerta lo suficiente para poder observar, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera y su rostro palideció al ver lo que había frente a ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fubuki se separó del cuerpo de la mayor cuando su llanto se detuvo abruptamente y su cuerpo se tensó, al verla noto su mirada fija en algo, el chico iba a voltear cuando aparecieron algunos uniformados que comenzaron a evacuar el lugar, según oyeron el asesino aún estaba en la escuela y había atacado a un oficial

-¿Oyeron eso?- Pregunto la castaña aferrada fuertemente al brazo del mayor

-El ya no está aquí- los tres miraron a la peli-violeta sin entender, de pronto se veía muy seria –Acaba de salir, lo vi- en ese momento el platinado entendió la razón de su actitud –Y estoy segura que es alguien que todos conocemos- se levantó con ayuda del platinado, Chihiro a lo lejos vio a Hiroto que mantenía la mirada fija en aquella ventana, Shiokaze apareció detrás de ella asustándola

-No hagas eso- alego aferrándose aún más al brazo del rubio, Shiokaze sonrió apenada

-Perdón- bajo la mirada un momento –Hiroto está muy extraño- dijo después de un pequeño silencio –Y no me quiere decir que le ocurre- su voz se oía afligida, ninguno sabía que decir exactamente, varios sospechaban del peli-rojo

-¿Creen que el asesino sea de nuestra edad?- esa pregunta hecha por la peli-azul los dejo pensando, después de todo, no era generalmente gente más adulta la que cometía este tipo de actos, el silencio se extendió por largos minutos, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, todos sacaban sus conclusiones y ataban los cabos, después de todo, a estas alturas todo era posible.

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿que tal? no se ustedes, pero yo ame este capitulo, fue tan ajdvasjcksa, Goenji no apareció casi nada y cuando lo hace siempre termina mal parado, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, estuve pensando y creo que ni yo se como va a terminar la historia, bueno, no muy bien, pero como van las cosas, ya me hago una idea, bueno bueno mejor hago las preguntas<p>

**¿Que les pareció? **

**¿Que opinan del nuevo asesinato? ¿y la desaparición de Sakuma?**

**¿A quien se refería el asesino cuando estaba desollando a Tsunami?**

**¿Que habrá descubierto Fudou? **

**¿Quien los estará aventajando? ::Pista:: (si lo descubren, descubrirán la mitad de la historia)**

**¿Que habrá visto Kurayami?**

**¿Verano o Invierno?**

Eso es todo!

Casi lo olvido, en el próximo capitulo Shiokaze perderá su virginidad, y descubrirán el secreto de Nagumo y Suzuno

Respondiendo review:

**253Bako_ Que bien que les guste, eso me alegra mucho. Muajajajajajajaja tienes razón todos los amigos de Sakuma son misteriosos, Kurayami se llevara una gran sorpresa, Bako tiene razón, de echo ese estar en ese lugar impulso a uno de ellos al borde de la locura, Okai y mientras Attakai intenta culpar a todo el mundo, Tobi lo fotografiara mientras duerme, Yokaze, mi querido Yokaze, eres tan ingenuo como Tachimukai u.u, Attakai calma tus hormonas adolescentes que Tobi anda cerca, nos leemos pronto**

**Auroxx G. Hernandess_ Mein gott! me vas a hacer llorar, sabes una cosa irónica es que odio las películas de terror o sus derivados, pero amo leerlo, créeme a Kurayami le espera una enorme sorpresa, algo que nadie se esperaba, muajajajajjaja Gott realmente me gusta enredar todo, solo dire que la integridad de Fudou esta en peligro, pero bueno, nos leemos y suerte con tus conclusiones.**

Extra:

No quise decir esto antes, pero en el nombre del segundo capitulo hay una pista "Los monstruos también se enamoran" ¿A que se referirá?. Otra cosa, aquel parque fue el detonante de la locura de uno de nuestros asesinos, eso y casi lo olvido, Last Moment estará detenido momentáneamente, tengo planes para esa historia.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	7. Cementerio de inocentes

Privet! Nuevo capitulo, no actualice antes porque nadie lo hacia y quería ser popular u.u pero bueno aquí esta!

**Advertencias -** Violencia. Yaoi.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>El rostro de Kurayami antes pálido ahora se asemejaba a un tomate maduro, frente a ella ambos chicos se hallaban sobre una cama devorándose a besos, eso era lo que ocultaba ese par, a pesar de querer apartar la mirada no podía y es que como demonios no se imaginó aquello, Nagumo y Suzuno se la pasaban juntos y más de una vez noto al peli-rojo actuar raro con el chico, un gemido proveniente del albino la saco de su trance y de paso la hizo tropezar cayendo de lleno en el suelo y abriendo de golpe la puerta, el par de amantes se separó con rapidez y Kurayami levanto la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada, se miraron por unos minutos antes de que la chica hablara<p>

-Yo no vi nada si ustedes tampoco- y es que no podía perder su reputación por una caída tan estúpida

-Hecho- dijeron ambos, la morena se levantó dignamente y sacudió el polvo de su uniforme antes de marcharse como si nada, Nagumo y Suzuno se miraron

-Eso fue raro- comento el menor antes de envolver el cuerpo de Fuusuke en un abrazo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se ocultó en un callejón antes de estallar una vez más en carcajadas, ese día había amanecido con especial deseo de sangre, su celular vibro en su bolsillo, al sacarlo vio un mensaje que decía

-"_Idiota, casi te descubren"_- una sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce se formó en sus labios, marco el número y espero pacientemente hasta que contestaran

-_¿Qué quieres?_- Pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea

-Nada especial- una risilla escapo de sus labios, escucho un bufido seguido de una voz ajena

-_Estúpido_- dijo la persona con la que hablaba dispuesta a terminar la llamada –_Ya no aguanto esta farsa_- murmuro

-Ya falta poco, mantén la calma- respondió con voz baja

-_Como sea, nos vemos en la noche_- dicho esto la llamada se terminó, el de capucha observo el celular unos segundos antes de guardarlo y dirigirse a su escondite, esa noche el juego pasaría a otro nivel

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mirada vago entre las personas hasta dar con la peli-azul, se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez

-¡Shiokaze!- la chica volteo al oír aquella voz, Hiroto llego a su lado y le regalo una sonrisa

-Hiro-kun- sus ojos investigaron al muchacho -¿Ocurre algo?- el oji-verde tomo su mano y beso dulcemente la mejilla izquierda de la joven

-Perdón- esas palabras susurradas a su oído la confundieron –Sé que he estado actuando extraño últimamente, pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- la joven oji-azul sonrió antes de ponerse de puntas y dejar un casto beso en los labios de su novio, ambos se miraron con dulzura sin saber que una siniestra mirada los observaba atentamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de la explosión el tema del misterio que ocultaba Fudou quedo de lado y se vieron obligados a separarse, el ex mohicano se dirigió a casa junto a su inquilina que iba demasiado callada y seria

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico, Murasaki levanto la mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Aún estoy algo alterada por lo de hace un rato- explico enfocando sus inquietantes ojos en él, Akio tembló de pies a cabezas antes de volver la mirada al camino, oyeron un par de voces acercarse y cuando volteo se encontró con Chihiro acompañada de Afuro, ambos tomados de la mano y conversando, la peli-violeta tembló al oír la risa de la muchacha, aún estaba sensible, su mirada se oscureció momentáneamente al ver sus manos juntas, mordió su lengua intentando calmar su alborotada mente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche llego sembrando el terror en cada familia, ya nadie estaba a salvo, sin importar cuenta seguridad hubiera aquellos misteriosos personajes se escabullían como ratas entre la oscuridad abriéndose paso en los hogares ajenos con suma facilidad

Fudou se hallaba en la sala viendo televisión cuando lo escucho, un aterrador grito proveniente del baño, un grito de Murasaki, se levantó con prisa y corrió al lugar que estaba con el espejo roto y la luz apagada, dio un paso y sintió algo húmedo –Iba descalzo- se inclinó y temió lo peor al notar que era sangre, su corazón se aceleró al oír la estridente risa proveniente de la ducha, la cortina se corrió y logro vislumbrar una silueta, a paso lento se acercó al muchacho que estaba paralizado en su sitio, al estar a pocos pasos de él logro reaccionar y salió corriendo del lugar, aquella maniática risa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, llego a la cocina, mal hecho, el misterioso personaje dio la cara haciendo que Akio tensara la mandíbula, lo sabía, sabía que esa persona era uno de los causantes de tanta crueldad y si no se equivocaba era quien había iniciado todo, gimió de dolor cuando uno de los cuchillos atravesó su brazo, sin esperar a ser asesinado huyo por la ventana, sostuvo su brazo con su mano contraria, la risa de aquel ser resonó tan cerca que tembló, alcanzo a evitar el próximo ataque dirigido directamente a su espalda, huir era estúpido pensó, así que se detuvo dispuesto a enfrentar a su perseguidor, él era Fudou Akio y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, logro esquivar varios de los ataques de aquella arma, aunque también recibió varios más, pasado apenas veinte minutos el cuerpo de Akio se hallaba realmente mal, en un último esfuerzo se escondió en una casa, que resultó ser la de Osamu, ni siquiera sabía que vivía cerca de él

-¿Fudou?- el mencionado volteo al oír la voz del mayor

-Hola- dijo procurando no ser encontrado

-No me digas que…- no necesito terminar la pregunta, Fudou asintió y el rostro de Osamu palideció, sabía que algo así pasaría -¡Fudou!- el chico se desplomo inconsciente antes de que el peli-negro pudiera alcanzarlo, de inmediato llamo una ambulancia

Mientras afuera de la casa, aquella silueta cubrió su rostro con la sudadera roja que llevaba y cambio su rumbo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo uno de los detectives, encontraron huellas dactilares en la tubería y buscando en el historial de la policía encontraron registros que delataban al culpable, una sonrisa adorno los labios del hombre frente a la pantalla

-Sí, me tienen- dijo el joven detrás del mayor, el detective volteo aterrado al oír su voz, frente a él, el culpable estaba de pie, con una sonrisa y su rostro al descubierto, en sus manos un hacha salpicada de sangre

-¿Le gusta?- pregunto refiriéndose al arma que portaba –La tuve que pedir prestada después que olvide la mía en casa de los Genda- termino de decir, el hombre de cabello rojizo se levantó apuntándolo con su arma

-Vamos, solo vengo por lo que es mío- dijo soltando una risilla, pronto se vio rodeado de policías, el estúpido había llamado refuerzos, su mirada se oscureció antes de soltarse a reír, su risa parecía tener eco o eso creyeron hasta que uno de los uniformados sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello

-Dulces sueños- murmuro antes de abrirle el cuello, la risa de ambos seres no se hizo esperar, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar, las armas se dirigieron a ambos, el que portaba el cuchillo de filo cuadrado quito la capucha que cubría su rostro y ordeno un poco su cabello –Esto es molesto- dijo refiriéndose a su cabello, avanzo a paso lento siendo seguido por el montón de armas, se sentó como si nada en la silla giratoria que estaba sentado anteriormente el mayor

-hay que…-suspiro – esperar- el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar interrumpido momentáneamente por la risa del chico que hacia girar la silla sobre su eje, una siniestra risa que provenía de la ventana rompió el silencio que invadía el lugar seguido de eso apareció una persona de sudadera roja, acompañada de otra más que miraba de forma aburrida a su acompañante que reía sosteniéndose el estomago

-¡Deberías haber estado ahí!- decía limpiando la sangre de su arma

-Estuve ahí- llego hasta el grupo –Devuélveme mi hacha- dijo molesto arrebatándole el arma al otro

-¿Por qué tan serio _amigo?- _pregunto el de oji-azul riendo

-Deja de ladrar- dijo antes de sonreír como maniático –Ya que estamos todos reunidos- su mirada bajo –Que empiece el show- las risas se desataron antes de que el sonido de los disparos resonara en todo el lugar, el oji-azul se escabullo entre los presentes buscando su primer arma, la encontró en el depósito de evidencia y junto a ella una cierra eléctrica, su sonrisa se ensancho, las tomo y corrió al lugar.

El sonido de los desgarradores gritos de los uniformados al ser desmembrados resonó en el oscuro lugar, la luz se había ido y las risas colmadas de locura tan solo aumentaban, la noche paso con lentitud mientras uno a uno los cuerpos de gente inocente caían inertes, poco antes del amanecer los cuatro responsables se miraron sonriendo

-Buen trabajo- felicito la persona que ahora cargaba la cierra eléctrica, el oji-azul borro cualquier registro de la computadora que pudiera delatarlo y se unió al resto

-Ya vámonos- dicho eso el cuarteto se escabullo por entre las calles aun oscuras de la ciudad, una nueva masacre se había llevado a cabo en la ciudad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La peli-azul acaricio suavemente las mejillas rojas de su novio, Hiroto sonrió sin apartar su cuerpo del de su novia

-Te amo- susurro contra sus labios, la chica correspondió al beso sonrojada

-Y yo a ti- respondió una vez que se separaron, su sonrojo aumento al sentir el suave roce de sus pieles, era vergonzoso y excitante a la vez, desvió la mirada ante sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el chico sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de su chica

-N-nada, es solo que…bueno… esto es vergonzoso- admitió en voz baja

-¿Te da vergüenza que hayamos hecho el amor?- el rostro de Shiokaze enrojeció por completo y golpeo a Hiroto con una almohada

-¡N-no digas esas cosas así como así!- Hiroto sonrió antes de abrazarla y recostarla bajo su cuerpo

-Tranquila- oculto su rostro en el cuello de la oji-azul y suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar

-Hay algo…que debo decirte- Shiokaze se preocupó pero no dejo de acariciar el cabello de su novio

-¿Qué es?- se acercó al oído de la muchacha y le conto su pequeño secreto, cuando se separó de ella sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad roja igual a las de su novia

-¿Nagumo-kun y Suzuno-san?- pregunto aun no muy convencida, el chico asintió, Shiokaze se sintió mucho más tranquila al saber eso, esa noche podría dormir en paz, o bueno por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Hiroto no dormiría mucho esa noche.

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Personalmente me reí mucho con el inicio del capitulo<p>

¡Preguntas!

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Se esperaban lo de Nagumo y Suzuno?**

**¿Que le ocurrirá a Fudou? ¿Morirá?**

**¿No creen que nuestros asesinos se arriesgan mucho?**

**¿Que opinan sobre la noche de pasión de Hiroto y Shiokaze?**

**¿Gato o perro?**

Repondiendo review:

**Nadie me quiere todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito~**

Extra:

Fudou podría ser quien descubra a los asesinos

¡Y no habrá actualización hasta que haya señales de vida por parte de ustedes!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	8. Peso muerto I

Privet! después de bastantes días sin actualizar he vuelto, me había complicado un poco lo del Internet pero ya todo esta arreglado, dividí el capitulo en dos por el simple hecho de mantener el largo de los capítulos, creo que eso es todo, lo demás al final del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primera parte<em>**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que logro enfocar fue un cuarto blanco, suspiro cuando recordó porque estaba en ese lugar, se sentó buscando a alguien y dio con un dormido Yuuto, sonrió de medio lado antes de que un ardor detuviera su tarea, volteo el rostro y frente a él una figura encapuchada se cernía apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-Shhh- dijo el misterioso visitante, Akio frunció el ceño

-Tienes algo con los hospitales ¿No?- pregunto –Digo, primero la masacre del hospital, luego lo de Goenji y ahora yo- la otra persona soltó una siniestra carcajada acercándose lentamente a él, sintió la cama hundirse con el peso de aquel ser al subirse, se acomodó sobre las caderas del chico y quito el gorro que cubría su rostro dejando a la vista parte de su cabellera y su desquiciada mirada, acerco el rostro al de su siguiente víctima y susurro casi rozando sus labios

-Si no te hubieras inmiscuido en mis asuntos, no estarías en esta situación- Sonrió cuando vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico, quito el arma con la que había apuñalado al oji-verde y se dirigió a su cuello

-Por favor…quiero una muerte más…original- aun con la sangre fluyendo de su herida se burlaba, la sonrisa en los labios de su atacante se ensancho y entonces Akio temió no solo por su vida sino también por sus partes nobles, se estremeció cuando una mano acaricio apenas su miembro

-Dime cariño ¿quieres anestesia o solo lo hago?- Fudou rio con dificultad, la herida en su estómago era profunda

-Ya mátame de una vez- le dijo, estaba seguro que todo acabaría pronto, su piel se erizo al sentir los dedos de esa persona acariciar lentamente su miembro antes de sentir algo frio contra esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, mordió su labio con fuerza cuando sintió el filo del bisturí clavarse en su miembro, eso era el maldito infierno, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero contuvo cualquier sonido mordiendo –ahora- su mano, sintió la tibieza de su propia sangre empapar las sabanas y como su atacante lamia sus dedos cubiertos de aquel líquido, su mirada se nublo y esbozo una sonrisa

-De… todas formas… estas jodida- sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez, lo último que sintió fue la humedad de un par de labios sobre los propios, luego todo se volvió negro, una oscuridad que te obliga a dejarte llevar y no despertar.

Su mirada se tornó vacía y se levantó de la cama, guardo el bisturí entre su ropa y le hecho una mirada al cuerpo inerte de Akio, su mirada viajo a Kido y sonrió de forma maniática, muerto, ambos estaban muertos, la sangre del chico de rastas comenzaba a gotear ensuciando el blanco piso de cerámica, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar hasta que finalmente estallo en carcajadas, se escabullo sin dejar de reír por el lugar, cubriendo su rostro y usando las escaleras de emergencia, cuando llego al exterior su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la fría brisa chocar con su cuerpo, movió su cabeza y quito cualquier pensamiento coherente antes de volver con su grupo, apenas eran las diez de la mañana y no debía ser descubierta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Shiokaze despertó pasaban de las once de la mañana, se dio una vuelta bajo las sabana antes de notar su falta de ropa, su rostro enrojeció al recordar la noche anterior, busco a Hiroto en la cama y no lo encontró así que supuso que ya se había levantado, se levantó y se puso la parte superior del pijama de Hiroto que le quedaba grande, salió en busca del chico y lo encontró frente al televisor con una bandeja entre sus manos, la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios fue desapareciendo a medida que oía las noticias, una nueva masacre había tenido lugar en el departamento de policías, ningún sobreviviente y el arma del homicida había desaparecido junto con una cierra eléctrica del depósito de evidencia, dos muerte más en el hospital, Kido Yuuto murió por un profundo corte de lado a lado a la altura del estómago y Fudou Akio murió producto de la apuñalada y la amputación de sus órganos sexuales (Una muerte original en mi opinión)y la desaparición de Saginuma Murasaki, un rastro de sangre desde el baño hasta la ventana de uno de los cuartos fue todo lo encontrado, eso y el espejo roto, hubo forcejeo, según la policía –de otras ciudades-

-Kido-kun y Fudou-kun- susurro la peli-azul, Hiroto la miro con ojos vacíos

-Estamos perdidos- dijo mirándola, Shiokaze tomo cuidadosamente la bandeja y la dejo sobre la mesa antes de abrazarse al cuerpo de su novio, el silencio reinante era interrumpido por la voz del periodista en la televisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras escuchar la noticia Afuro salió de inmediato de su casa en busca de Chihiro, de camino se encontró con Nagumo

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto el tulipán

-Con Chihiro- fue todo lo que dijo

-¡Oye!- Afuro se devolvió -¿No has sabido algo de Suzuno?- el rubio negó antes de seguir su camino, Nagumo se mordió el labio preocupado, se sobresaltó cuando un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos, sintió un aroma sumamente conocido y no pudo evitar sonreír –Idiota- dijo antes de quitar suavemente las manos del chico, se dio vuelta encarando al mayor -¿Dónde e- su pregunta fue cortada por los labios del albino, Afuro quien había visto la escena hizo un gesto, aunque ya sabía de la relación que llevaban esos dos no era candidato de ver sus demostraciones públicas de amor, giro y siguió su rumbo hacia la casa de su novia, una vez llego toco la puerta, se preocupó cuando nadie abrió, golpeo más fuerte la puerta y casi golpea el rostro de la peli-negra cuando esta abrió la puerta, Terumi la abrazo

-¿Qué día es?- pregunto aun adormilada, el rubio rio antes de soltarla

-Martes- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¡Oh dios, me quede dormida!- Afuro volvió a reír antes de empujarla dentro

-Suspendieron las clases- dijo antes de besarla, entre beso y beso llegaron al sofá de la sala y pronto las manos del muchacho se abrieron paso bajo la ropa de la menor, los labios de Afuro viajaron hasta el tostado cuello de la chica, un suspiro abandono los labios de Chihiro antes de que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpiera, ambos se separaron completamente sonrojados y la chica se levantó a atender

-Diga- el silencio del otro lado la hizo fruncir el ceño

-…- escucho la respiración de alguien y tembló –_Perdón estaba viendo las noticias_- un suspiro de alivio abandono

-Endo-kun me asustaste- soltó ella

-_¿Afuro está contigo?_-

-Si- fue su contestación

-_Veámonos en su casa en media hora_- dicho eso la llamada se cortó

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Terumi desde el sofá

-Dijo que nos viéramos en tu casa en media hora- Afuro pestañeo un par de veces

-Vamos, supongo- la chica asintió antes de ir a vestirse, tras hacerlo salieron rumbo a la casa del rubio, Chihiro miro sorprendida la casa acordonada de su vecino, por el camino se enteró de todo lo ocurrido, al llegar encontraron lo que restaba del equipo y también a Kurayami que había sido avisada por Shiokaze, una vez adentro Kurayami hablo

-La policía dejara el caso- todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella

-Son unos ineptos- siseo Suzuno por lo bajo -¿Entonces qué?- Endo se levantó llamando la atención de los presentes

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo- las miradas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le enfrento Nagumo – ¡Somos un grupo de adolescentes!-

-Odio admitirlo pero Nagumo tiene razón- apoyo la peli-negra –Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que esto siga así, cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el próximo- el silencio reinante se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algún plato al romperse en la cocina, se miraron entre si invadidos por el miedo y antes de poder sacar conclusiones el mayor de los Saginuma apareció desde el lugar

-lo siento, no soy bueno en esto- dijo refiriéndose a su entrada

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Kurayami frunciendo el ceño, el chico le dio un beso en la frente

-Vengo porque creo que puedo ayudarlos- el peli-negro se sentó en uno de los sillones –Se quién está detrás de todo esto- las miradas de todos los presentes estaban fijas en el –Y también sé de qué se trata este "Juego"- dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra, los demás esperaban impaciente la respuesta del muchacho

-¿Nos dirás?- pregunto impaciente el peli-verde, Osamu se mordió el labio

-Aun no- suspiro –Por el momento solo les explicare de que va esto- las miradas sobre él lo ponían nervioso, ciertamente ya no era aquel que había sido en Alius –No es la primera vez que ocurre, la primera vez fue hace cuatro años, no fue la gran cosa ya que quienes están detrás de esto eran apenas unos niños, en ese tiempo lo que ahora es con personas antes era con animales- su mirada vago por el lugar antes de seguir –Las reglas eran sencillas, quien cazara más animales ganaba, había un tiempo límite que era de un mes, solo eso, pero un día todo se salió de control, lo que creían un simple juego se convirtió en algo mucho más grande cuando…- su voz se fue apagando, miro desesperado a ambas direcciones

-Cuándo…- le incito su novia quien sostenía su mano con firmeza

-Cuando llego la fecha límite dos de ellos llevaban la misma cantidad, era de noche y estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luna era suficiente, apenas podían ver por dónde iban y apareció, frente a ellos una silueta que no dudaron en atacar, para cuando se dieron cuenta era tarde, ese fue el verdadero inicio de todo, ocultaron el cuerpo y juraron no decirle a nadie, creo que eso fue lo que los convirtió en lo que ahora son- su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexacto de la sala

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto seriamente Suzuno

-Porque yo estuve ahí- se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón –Nunca participe pero siempre estuve ahí, viendo como poco a poco perdían la cordura y no pude hacer nada- el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio pesado que ninguno se atrevía a romper, no sabían que decir, no había algo que decir.

* * *

><p>Bieen~ ¿que tal? ¿Les gusto?<p>

Saben, había extrañado publicar, en cuanto al fanfic he de decir que ya va por la mitad, no creo que sea muy largo o sino se pondría muy aburrido y perdería el norte, no se que mas decir asi que ¡Preguntas!

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿que opinaron sobre la muerte de Fudou?

¿Tienen indicios de quien puede ser nuestra mente maestra?

¿Que opinan sobre la idea de Endo? ¿Y sobre la historia de Osamu?

¿Quieren un gatito? necesitan un dueño antes de terminar el mes u.u

Respondiendo Review:

**Auroxx G. Hernandess_ No te preocupes, comprendo, pero me sentí solita *llorando en un rincón* y tobi se fue a acosar a Attakai y me dejo sola, pero bueno la vida sigue, tobi no tendrá dulces y las vacaciones se me acaban, Happy Day**

Extra:

Creo que ya notaron que uno de los involucrados es una chica, supongo que alguno de ustedes, mis inteligentes lectoras adivinara de quien se trata

Habrá una próxima aparición de una nueva autoridad -eso no es una pista, pero quizá les interese-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	9. Peso muerto II

Privet! Nuevo capitulo, creo que he tardado en actualizar pero se me va la inspiración, aunque creo que en el capitulo anterior exagere un poco las cosas, igual un poco en este, pero bueno, da igual

**Advertencias -** Violencia

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, así como los Oc's, solo me pertenece Murasaki

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segunda parte<strong>_

Nagumo se levantó colocándose junto a la ventana -¿Por qué los proteges?- Osamu suspiro antes de contestar

-No los protejo- dijo el mayor, Nagumo bufo y observo al resto que permanecía en silencio, su mirada se quedó fija sobre Suzuno antes de volverla al frente

–Creo…- las miradas se enfocaron en él –Que debemos tomar la situación en nuestras manos- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro, Suzuno se levantó enfadado

-Estás loco- Haruya lo miro – ¡No puedes hacer algo como eso!- el peli-rojo intento mantener la calma

-Si puedo y lo hare- el albino lo miro molesto

-¡No lo harás!- Le grito el albino, el peli-rojo se acercó a él

-¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados!- espeto – ¡No me quedare a ver como esos locos me quitan a la persona que amo!- Suzuno se quedó callado mientras un intenso rubor recorría su rostro, el resto los miraba sin entender la situación

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunto Midorikawa por lo bajo, el rostro de Kurayami también había tomado una tonalidad rojiza haciendo extrañar a su novio

-Kurayami, ¿estás bien?- la chica asintió efusivamente, mientras Afuro le respondía al peli-verde

-Nagumo y Suzuno son novios- Midorikawa pestañeo un par de veces

-Ohh- su mente acabo de procesar la información -¡Novios!- ante aquel grito el rostro de ambos chicos enrojeció notoriamente, Kurayami se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

-Creo que ese tema es irrelevante ahora, lo importante es que vamos a hacer con esta situación- su rostro volvió a tornarse serio –La idea de Endo aunque es descabellada, es la única opción que tenemos, por ahora- Osamu miro a la chica

-Les ayudare- dijo el chico, Kurayami le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Sabes quién será el próximo?- pregunto el peli-verde, Osamu negó, no lo sabía pero algo le decía que el pequeño que se hallaba frente a él sería el próximo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un casa en las afueras de la ciudad un grupo de chicos se había reunido con el fin de pasar la tarde, esperando no ser molestados, lástima que la casa que escogieron ya estaba habitada

-Vaya, tenemos visitas- dijo uno de los misteriosos encapuchados, uno de los chicos lo miro temeroso al reconoces a los encapuchados –No me gustan las visitas- dicho eso dejo a la vista el hacha salpicada de sangre, la mirada de los chicos se volvió en una llena de miedo al oir la desquiciada risa del chico que hablaba

-N-nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo torpemente un chico de cabello negro, el de mirada anaranjada que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio dio un paso haciendo que el chico diera otros dos hacia atrás

-Da igual, están en nuestra casa- murmuro para lanzarse sobre el muchacho dirigiendo su arma directo al cuello del adolescente que solo se quedó en su lugar hasta que sintió su propia sangre apresurarse por la comisura de sus labios, la chica peli-roja que se ocultaba detrás de su novio soltó un grito de terror que quedo ahogado por un par de tijeras que de un corte se deshizo de la lengua de la muchacha, las risas de los desquiciados asesinos no se hizo esperar, la chica de capucha roja se acomodó sobre las caderas de la peli-roja para luego rasgar sus ropas con las tijeras de forma desesperada, el oji-azul se acercó silenciosamente hacia uno de los muchachos golpeando con fuerza su espalda con la tubería para luego dejar caer sobre él una lluvia de golpes, el hacha que hasta ahora se hallaba descansando en manos de su dueño se hallaba cortando el cuello y brazos de un peli-azul que restaba, el de mirada anaranjada cortaba con paciencia el cuerpo del peli-negro hasta dejarlo en pedazos, una vez terminaron con los chicos se acercaron a la asustada peli-roja que se removía con fuerza bajo el cuerpo de la de gorro, su ropa ya no estaba y habían varios cortes hechos con las tijeras, los tres chicos la miraron largo rato

-No es mi tipo- dijo el oji-avellana, los otros lo miraron antes de esbozar una sonrisa psicópata, entre ellos sujetaron brazos y piernas de la joven mientras las manos de la chica encapuchada recorrían los contornos de la aterrada peli-roja se detuvo en sus piernas las cuales separo con rudeza, una risilla nerviosa escapo de la encapuchada, saco de sus ropas un bisturí y lo deslizo desde la parte interior de los muslos de la joven hasta llegar a la rodilla, repitió esta acción varias veces sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la muchacha bajo ella se encontraba llorando y rogando porque parara sin embargo era cruelmente ignorada, una de las manos de la encapuchada viajo hasta tomar uno de sus pechos donde continuo haciendo cortes desde el inicio hasta el fin de sus pechos, cambio el bisturí por las tijeras y mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba corto los pezones de la joven que soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor, las lágrimas se apresuraron por sus mejillas mientras la responsable de su estado reía como maniática, mirando a uno de los chicos pidió el cuchillo que se le fue negado

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto el dueño del arma, la chica solo miro sus manos y el otro entendió, tomo el arma entre sus manos y corto tranquilamente los dedos de la mano izquierda de la adolorida peli-roja, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y luego corto ambas muñecas, para estas alturas la muchacha estaba prácticamente inconsciente, cuando sintió el cómo su pierna derecha era atravesada por el hacha no pudo más que caer inconsciente, los cuatro responsables se miraron entre sí, un último corte en el cuello la hizo perder la vida, los chicos se separaron y comenzaron a reír con fuerza, después de un rato se encargaron de hacer desaparecer los cuerpos, sin preocuparse por ser descubiertos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami caminaba pensativa camino a su casa, la noche estaba por caer cuando paso frente a un antiguo parque infantil, se quedó mirándolo un momento sintiéndose observada, desde lejos una silueta masculina observaba atentamente cada paso de la muchacha, su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Diga- respondió, un silencio prolongado la hizo estremecer

_-¿Cómo estás? Yami-chan_- su cuerpo se estremeció al oír el tono aniñado de aquella voz

-E-esto… esto es imposible- murmuro confundida y aterrada –T-tú estás…-

-_Muerta_- tras decir eso una escalofriante risa hizo que la peli-negra cortara la llamada y se dirigiera a toda prisa a casa de Osamu, al doblar la esquina una mano cubrió su boca y otra se aferró a su cuerpo impidiéndole la huida, por más que forcejeo fue inútil escapar

-Juego terminado- los ojos de la peli-negra se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, sintió un ligero ardor en el cuello, seguido de eso todo se volvió borroso hasta desaparecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez llegaron a la casa de la peli-azul fueron directo al cuarto de la muchacha, el silencio se hizo presente y fue roto por Chihiro quien aún estaba inquieta

-¿Crees que funcione?- Shiokaze la miro unos segundos antes de responder

-Eso espero- ambas se perdieron en sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué Kurayami no vino?- la peli-azul bufó suavemente antes de responder

-No tenemos una gran relación- Chihiro rio suavemente ahuyentando momentáneamente la tensión que prevalecía en el lugar, Shiokaze se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana donde sin quererlo logro vislumbrar una silueta encapuchada que llevaba un enorme cuchillo carnicero en su mano izquierda, su mirada se tornó en una llena de terror cuando el misterioso encapuchado la saludo con la mano dedicándole una torcida sonrisa que logro descubrir gracias a la luz de las farolas, cerro las cortinas de golpe y se sentó junto a Chihiro quien la miro preocupada

-Shiokaze ¿Qué ocurre?- la mencionada mantenía su vista fija en un punto inexacto de la habitación

-Él está afuera- su voz se oyó temblorosa, por un momento la chica no entendió a que se refería, pero a ver como la muchacha retorcía las mangas de su sudadera azul con nerviosismo

-No juegues- dijo la castaña temerosa, una mirada de la oji-azul basto para que Chihiro terminara de creerle, un tenebroso silencio se extendió en el cuarto roto solamente por el sonido del viento, el reloj marco la media noche y ambas chicas se mantenían despiertas, temerosas de ser la próxima víctima y a la espera de un nuevo día que les traería un poco más de seguridad.

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto el capitulo?<p>

Como entrare a clases el miércoles las actualizaciones serán exclusivamente los sábado y no se preocupen tratare de mantener la continuidad, otra cosa es que publicare aunque no comenten, terminare esta historia aunque me quede sola *Llora dramaticamente* pero bueno

¡Preguntas!

¿Que opinan sobre la postura de Osamu?

¿Descubrieron quien es uno de nuestros asesinos? -si no lo hicieron les lanzo tomates-

¿Que opinan sobre los nuevos asesinatos?

¿Quieren gatitos? aun no tienen dueño u.u

Respondiendo Reiview:

**Y sola, tan sola, empece a caminar~**

Extra:

"Yami-chan" solo hay una persona que llama así a Kurayami

Me arrepentí y la gran autoridad no aparecerá

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	10. Desenmascarado

Privet! primero que todo, perdón por el retraso, se que dije que las actualizaciones serian los días sábado pero que creen, no tenia Internet, pero heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo que me costo un ovario -ok no- creo que eso es todo, lo demás abajo

**Advertencia -** Violencia/Escenas fuertes

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's, solo me pertenece Murasaki

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que no logro reconocer, el aroma a sangre invadió sus sentidos haciéndola estremecer, se levantó con cuidado apoyando su mano en la pared, avanzo a paso lento y encontró el interruptor de la luz lo encendió con la esperanza de tener alguna pista de donde se hallaba, la luz ilumino por completo el cuarto haciendo que los ojos de Kurayami se abrieron con sorpresa, la habitación estaba teñida de rojo, las paredes salpicadas de sangre al igual que el suelo donde se acumulaban restos de cadáveres a medio descomponer, sintió náuseas y devolvió el estómago ante la sobrecogedora imagen, respiro agitada poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y cuando estuvo un poco más recompuesta busco con la mirada una salida, las ventanas estaban tapeadas y la única puerta estaba cubierta por el rastro de cadáveres, haciendo uso de la poca valentía que le quedaba movió los cuerpos aguantando las náuseas, se detuvo un momento respirando y volvió a la carga, cuando finalmente el camino estaba libre puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la perilla girándola con lentitud, tomo aire y abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con un oscuro pasillo, dio un paso al frente y sintió sus fuerzas abandonarla por un momento, apretó los puños y siguió caminando usando la pared como apoyo, se detuvo cuando escucho un par de voces muy conocidas, se asomó lentamente con la esperanza de ver algo y se encontró con dos de sus antiguos compañeros<p>

-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes tenerla ahí?- pregunto el chico de moña

-Solo un poco mas- respondió la chica -estoy esperando a alguien- añadió luego acomodando su cabello, Kurayami retrocedió hasta chocar con alguien, sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros y volteo con temor encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que conocía a la perfección

-Veo que ya despertaste- la peli-negra se limitó a guardar silencio –Y que fuiste muy valiente- añadió sonriéndole, su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa sonrisa que denotaba locura, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió

-_Yami-chan, _que sorpresa- dijo la oji-naranjo sonriendo tétricamente, Kurayami tembló al pensar lo que vendría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shiokaze despertó a eso de las once, no había dormido casi nada, ahogo un bostezo con la mano y volteo a ver a Chihiro quien aun dormía, su mirada se llenó de horror al ver la pared de su cuarto, movió a la peli-negra con insistencia hasta que la logro despertar

-Shio-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?- la peli-azul apunto a la pared, Chihiro observo en completo silencio

"Juego terminado" estaba escrito con sangre en la pared de la muchacha, analizaron el mensaje por un momento antes de que la Shiokaze corriera al cuarto de sus padres, abrió la puerta con fuerza y al avanzar piso algo rojo, su mirada ser quedo fija en los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, ambos sobre la cama completamente ensangrentados y desmembrados, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se derrumbó sobre el piso manchado de la habitación, Chihiro apareció detrás de ella y al ver la escena sintió náuseas, tomo con cuidado a la peli-azul que lloraba por ambos adultos y la llevo a la sala donde intentando tranquilizarse llamo a la policía la cual solo se limitó a llevarse los cuerpos, la peli-azul se levantó temblorosa del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto, salió poco después ya vestida y arreglada

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la de melena, Shiokaze la miro con ojos vacíos

-Con Hiroto- tras eso salió dejando a Chihiro y sus conclusiones sola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tenue sonido de una caja musical resonaba en la habitación donde la silueta encapuchada de uno de aquellos chicos se dibujaba gracias a la luz del sol, un suspiro triste abandono sus labios mientras pensaba en aquella única persona que alguna vez logro mantenerlo cuerdo y que ahora no se encontraba junto a él, quito suavemente el gorro de la sudadera dejando caer suavemente su largo cabello, llevo la mano hasta su rostro donde quito cualquier rastro de lagrimas

-Idiota…- susurro a la nada –_Genda Idiota_- su voz inevitablemente sonó temblorosa debido a las lágrimas, su mirada paso de una llena de tristeza a una llena de rabia, el castaño no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de ese maldito que se hacía llamar su amigo, golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras su rostro era adornado por una siniestra sonrisa, al menos ambos estaban en la misma situación pensó, cerro suavemente la hermosa caja musical y la escondió donde antes la tenía rezando silenciosamente por el alma de Genda, esperando que no le guardara ningún rencor y poder volver a encontrarse pronto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegada la tarde Osamu decidió ir a casa de su novia, no había tenido noticias de ella desde el día anterior y no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas, al estar ya frente a la casa sintió un mal presentimiento, toco el timbre varias veces hasta que decidió entrar, ocupo las llaves que la peli-negra le había entregado por cualquier "emergencia", camino a paso lento por el vacío y oscuro lugar pues tanto las luces como las cortinas estaban cerradas, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando escucho ruidos en la planta alta, dudo un momento antes de dirigirse a dicho lugar, subió escalón a escalón intentando no hacer más ruido del necesario.

Una vez estuvo frente a la habitación de los progenitores de Kurayami se tensó, la infantil risa femenina taladro sus oídos, conocía a la perfección esa voz, empujo suavemente la puerta y encontró frente a él ambos cuerpos con heridas profundas y varios miembros menos, una silueta femenina estaba inclinada aun sobre los cuerpos, tomando aire encendió las luces de golpe, la chica se levantó despacio limpiando su rostro con la manga de su sudadera roja y volteo despacio, Osamu tenso la mandíbula mientras veía el rostro manchado de la muchacha, más específicamente su boca, quito suavemente el gorro que cubría parte de su rostro dejando a la vista su largo cabello violáceo y sus ojos de colores invertidos

-Te estaba esperando, _hermano_- La sonrisa en los labios de la chica lo hizo estremecer, nunca imagino que tendría que volver a enfrentarse a esa criatura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiroto pasó toda la tarde consolando a su triste novia por la muerte de sus padres y ahora que la noche estaba por caer la peli-azul había decidido ir a dar un paseo para despejarse, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo no pudo más que aceptar después de todo no podía negarse a los ojitos azules de la chica.

Shiokaze avanzo a paso lento hasta llegar a un solitario parte que se hallaba cerca de la casa del peli-rojo, se sentó en uno de los columpios y se dio un poco de impulso, el sonido de las cadenas la hizo estremecer

-Hace tiempo conocí a alguien muy importante aquí- se detuvo de golpe al oír aquella voz, busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, miro hacia el lado y lo encontró sentado el columpio continuo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ambos ojos al descubierto, tembló al notar el parecido con los de la hermana menor de Osamu –Lastima que ya no está- Shiokaze se hallaba inmóvil, incapaz de hablar o de hacer cualquier acción, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? Se preguntó, porque el chico que se hallaba a su lado había desa… parecido, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

-Vaya, ya lo captaste- dijo riendo –eres muy lista- la chica se levantó de golpe dispuesta a marcharse, el chico también se levantó apuntando rápidamente a la muchacha con su cuchilla –Aun no- dijo, la sonrisa psicópata se hizo presente en su rostro, sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente por el cuerpo de la joven hasta detenerse en sus ojos –No puedo dejarte ir ahora que sabes mi secreto- por un momento su respiración la dejo, bajo la mirada resignada mientras el de mirada anaranjada reía, en un descuido la muchacha lo empujo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa del peli-rojo, el chico gruño antes de comenzar a perseguirla, esta vez no la dejaría huir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chihiro dio un par de vueltas más dudando si irse a la cama o no, el sonido de su celular la hizo estremecer

-Diga- el silencio del otro lado de la línea la hizo estremecer, por un momento creyó que era Endo otra vez pero la respiración irregular de alguien le dijo lo contrario

-_¡Abre la puerta!_- los ojos de la peli-negra se abrieron de sobre manera antes de correr a abrir la puerta, a unos metros la peli-negra mayor corría en su dirección, una vez adentro Kurayami aseguro la puerta y jalo a Chihiro hacia el pequeño ropero en una de las habitaciones

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto al notar las heridas de la chica, Kurayami cubrió la boca de la chica y contuvo la respiración cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-Kurayami~ Sal de donde quiera que estés~- canturreo el de moña, la menor tembló al reconocer aquella voz, miro a la mayor y logro notar que estaba pálida – ¡Maldición, sal de una maldita vez!- su voz se tornó más grave, ambas se estremecieron al oír el fuerte ruido de la cama al romperse, Kurayami bajo la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, estaba sangrando y ensuciando el piso del ropero, busco en silencio algo con que detener la hemorragia y logro encontrar una bufanda, en ese momento bendijo el desorden del lugar, ato con cuidado de no hacer ruido la bufanda a su pierna conteniendo el gemido de dolor que intentaba escapar de sus labios, la habitación estaba sumida en completo silencio, Chihiro hizo un ademan de abrir la puerta pero Kurayami la detuvo segundos después la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente –Las encontré- la risa del chico no se hizo esperar Kurayami lo empujo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y arrastro a la chica consigo, el de moña que ahora traía el cabello hacia el lado contrario dejando ver los colores invertidos de su otro ojo salió de inmediato tras ellas, no las dejaría huir, esta vez no podrían huir de Kazemaru Ichirouta.

* * *

><p>Tan tan taaaan~<p>

¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? a mi si

Como vieron delate completamente al emo, se que deben saber quienes son los demás pero prefiero mantenerlo así, ya les daré sus momentos de protagonismo a cada uno de los asesinos con sus recuerdos y explicaciones así como también a los demás Oc's -hace bastante tengo una lista-

Saben, me gusto el rumbo que tomo la historia, y esperen que aún faltan bastantes cosas por sabe, creo que ya entendieron porque el parque es tan importante para nuestro asesino número 3 -ya sabrán porque- estoy muy emocionada esperando el encuentro con los demás *o* por cierto tal vez este capitulo quedo corto o me da esa impresión pero bueno~

¡Preguntas!

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

¿Les gustó la escenita de nuestro asesino?

no mas preguntas

Respondiendo review:

**Auroxx G. Hernandess_ Te entiendo u.u lo hacen porque no quieren que seamos felices T-T. Puede ser, de hecho he notado algo, cuando estoy en busca de historias las que tienen Rated M no aparecen y como ahora esta historia tiene ese rated puede ser, pero en general no me preocupo, claro que me gusta recibir comentarios de apoyos pero también escribo para mi, estoy contenta con el resultado de esta historia aunque no tenga muchos review u-u ademas suelo ser ignorada por todo el mundo, es un gran logro tener chicas que quieran participar -pues hasta ahora no han habido chicos interesados- dejando eso de lado no te preocupes que soy una verdadera acosadora, hay una chica que tiene el nombre de "Lexinton rabdos" en fanficiton y la acoso en cada una de sus redes sociales u.u dejando de lado mi actitud inquietante gracias nena. ¡Hey es la respuesta mas larga que he escrito! *se abraza a si misma***

Extra:

Creo que ya no lo necesitan

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	11. Una noche más

Privet! se que hace tiempo no actualizaba y se suponía que habría actualización de Nightmare pero~ no contaba con que se me rompería el cargador del notebook y tendría que estar escribiendo del antiguo, por eso no he actualizado las demás, porque ya tenia iniciados los nuevos capítulos y no quería perderle,si los dioses están a mi favor mañana lo recuperaría y ya el miércoles habría actualización de Nigthmare.

Centrándonos en la historia, este capitulo costo salir, tal vez por el cambio de lugar o que se yo, pero aquí esta

**Advertencias** - Malas palabras/Escenas fuertes

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's, solo me pertenece Myurasaki

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Osamu miro en silencio a la chica frente a él mientras ella sonreía<p>

-¿Qué pasa hermano? Parece que viste un fantasma- tras decir eso una risa escapo de sus rojizos labios, el mayor se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba a ella, limpió la comisura de sus labios con su dedo pulgar

-Escapaste- ella solo rio de forma infantil –Tú fuiste ¿no?- La peli-violeta ladeo el rostro

-¿Yo?- una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios –Si- su voz sonó escalofriante e inusualmente grave, el silencio presente se vio interrumpido por la risilla de la peli-violeta

-Murasaki- su risa se detuvo al oír su nombre - ¿Por qué?- ella ladeo el rostro antes que una mueca de enfado se dibujara en sus finos rasgos

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella –Porque era horrible- respondió –Estar en ese lugar era insoportable, todo el tiempo diciéndome que hacer, dándome esas estúpidas pastillas que solo me adormecían- respondió enfadada, el mayor la observo sin saber que decir exactamente –Además- añadió ella –necesitaba un poco de diversión- su voz se torno infantil mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, sus manos buscaron las tijeras entra sus ropas, y tomándolas entre sus manos apunto a su hermano -¿Qué harás al respecto? Hermano- el silencio se hizo presente una vez más, el ambiente se torno pesado y tenso mientras sus miradas chocaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Shiokaze corría intentando librarse de su perseguidor llego a la casa de Kurayami. Golpeo con desesperación la puerta esperando que fuera abierta, cuando creyó que sería atrapada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un acelerado Osamu

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo el mayor, la peli-azul lo miro confundida pero antes de poder hacer preguntas una siniestra risa femenina la estremeció, Osamu la tomo del brazo y la arrastro consigo a un lugar seguro, aunque a estas alturas ya no se podía estar seguro en ningún lugar, el peli-celeste llego a la casa de la peli-negra topándose con Murasaki

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto el chico viendo la profunda herida en su hombro

-Osamu ya tomo una decisión- dijo avanzando, el oji-naranja la alcanzo

-Es una pena- susurro – ¿Iras?- pregunto refiriéndose a su hermano, ella asintió mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Intento contener la respiración cuando el filo del arma apareció junto a ella, rogando a los cielos que no la encontrara, el sonido de la puerta hizo a Kazemaru voltear encontrándose con el rubio novio de Chihiro, sonrió mientras se acercaba a él

-¿Kazemaru?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el mencionado sonrió con fingida inocencia mientras lo saludaba con la mano, Afuro se tenso cuando vio las ropas manchadas de sangre del muchacho -¿Qué demonios… haces?- dudo un segundo que fue suficiente para que Kazemaru dejara caer su hacha sobre el cuerpo del oji-carmín abriéndole el cráneo, el grito de Chihiro no se hizo esperar, el chico sonrió manteniéndose de espaldas a ella mientras comenzaba a reír por lo bajo hasta que su risa fue lo suficientemente fuerte y tenebrosa para que ambas chicas se estremecieran, Chihiro se desplomo mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Kurayami se mantuvo en silencio aun en su escondite dubitativa, sabía que no debía salir pero también sabía que si no lo hacia Chihiro seria la próxima en la imaginaria lista del chico, soltó un cansado suspiro mientras tocaba su pierna lastimada y tomando impulso hecho a correr tomando el brazo de la peli-negra menor quien solo se dejo hacer completamente ida, Kazemaru detuvo de golpe su risa y volteo viendo la dirección que habían tomado ambas chicas, cuando se dispuso a seguirlas su celular vibrando en su bolsillo lo detuvo

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito molesto antes de sonreír ampliamente

-_Murasaki desapareció-_ Kazemaru frunció el ceño antes de añadir

-Otra vez- su voz sonó grave y sarcástica, escucho un bufido del otro lado de la línea

-_Sí, otra vez_- se podía notar en el tono que empleaba el otro chico que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Y qué hay de- su pregunta fue cortada bruscamente por el otro

-_¡No me hables de ese hijo de puta!-_ estallo, su voz se oía mas aguda, Ichirouta rio antes de finalizar la llamada

-Sal de ahí- ordeno, de detrás de las escaleras apareció el menor del grupo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y jugueteando con su arma –Está enfadado- dijo sin mirarlo, el castaño frunció el ceño

-Me vale- fue su respuesta antes de salir de la casa con rumbo desconocido, posiblemente en busca de una próxima victima

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos del lugar se hallaba Murasaki abriéndose paso en la residencia Fubuki, con una sonrisa infantil y la ropa ensangrentada, tarareando una canción camino por los oscuros pasillos de la residencia hasta dar con la puerta del mayor de los Fubuki, abrió la puerta con una lentitud extra ordinaria y se adentro en el cuarto del durmiente muchacho, se subió sobre la cama y acomodo al platinado boca arriba, una risilla escapo de sus labios cuando se sentó sobre las caderas del menor provocando que este despertara, abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver la silueta femenina cernirse sobre su cuerpo, tembló de miedo cuando un par de frías manos se abrieron paso bajo su ropa contrastando con el cálido aliento que chocaba contra su oído, sintió la respiración irregular de la peli-violeta y también algo húmedo contra su hombro, fue recién en ese instante que noto la profunda herida en su hombro

-¿Ultima voluntad?- pregunto ella con voz grave, el platinado solo atino a tensar la mandíbula mientras los delgados dedos de la joven recorrían su piel, se separo un poco de él al notar que no había respuesta -¿Ninguna?- volvió a preguntar ladeando su rostro, el chico permaneció inmóvil bajo el cuerpo de la mayor observando sus intimidantes ojos

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- pregunto finalmente, ella bajo la mirada por un segundo antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se inclino sobre el chico uniendo sus labios en un callado beso antes de susurrar contra sus labios

-Porque es la única forma de que seas mío para siempre- el tono empleado por Murasaki lo hizo temblar, al mirar los ojos de la mayor logro vislumbrar rastros de tristeza, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando una fuerte punzada ataco su lado izquierdo, vio como la peli-violeta quitaba el arma con la que lo había atacado que resulto ser una simple tijera con punta

-Respóndeme algo- murmullo el chico con suavidad, ella asintió -¿Tu mataste a Goenji?- Ella volvió a asentir -¿Por qué?- el ceño de Murasaki se frunció

-Porque se estaba interponiendo en mis planes- dijo ella –Igual que Fudou y Kido- tomo con fuerza la tijera entre sus manos y volvió a dejarla caer intentando dar en el mismo lugar que antes, la sangre se precipito por la boca de Shirou, Murasaki pareció flaquear por un momento pero pronto volvió a enterrar el arma en el cuerpo del menor, estando aun consiente sintió a la peli-violeta inclinarse contra su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su oído –Lo siento- susurro tan tristemente que no pudo evitar conmoverse, le dedico una débil sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una mas amplia y desquiciada que desentonaba por completo con sus ojos llorosos, cuando la vida de Shirou se fue ella se alejo, secando las lagrimas y volviendo a su actitud de siempre, dolía pero si no lo hubiese hecho ella alguien más lo haría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nagumo suspiro mientras veía a su inquieto novio caminar de un lado hacia otro

-Ya detente- exigió el peli-rojo, Suzuno lo miro con sus ojos empañados de preocupación

-Haruya vámonos- rogo aferrándose a su cuerpo, el mencionado lo abrazo

-Debemos esperar a que amanezca- susurro acariciando sus albos cabellos esperando tranquilizar al mayor, ambos sabían que si permanecían ahí sufrirían tarde o temprano un atentado en contra de sus vidas, por eso habían tomado la decisión de marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar, habían optado por regresar a Corea pero tenían vuelo por la mañana.

Fuusuke se aferro aun mas fuerte al peli-rojo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de este, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, sabía que algo malo ocurriría, se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido del cristal al romperse, Suzuno sin dudarlo tomo la mano de su novio y se encamino hacia la salida

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar, Nagumo fue el primero en voltear quedando notablemente sorprendido, Suzuno giro despacio, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los azules del otro, frente a ellos Tachimukai Yuuki con una sonrisa inocente los miraba de forma oscura, en sus manos una tubería oxidada de la que escurría sangre se agitaba suavemente de un lado a otro, se acerco a paso lento mientras los dos mayores retrocedían, tal vez no llegarían a tiempo a su vuelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurayami se detuvo cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo, se dejo caer totalmente agotada sobre el césped, recién notaba que estaban en la torre de metal su mirada se desvió hasta Chihiro quien permanecía quieta en su sitio mirando a la nada, escucho a lo lejos una voz que le resulto demasiado familiar

-¡Kurayami!- con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzo el rostro encontrándose con su novio, le dedico una pequeña y débil sonrisa, Osamu la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos -¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto refiriéndose a Chihiro, la peli-negra mayor se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo de Osamu

-Kazemaru asesino a Afuro- susurro, el mayor solo la observo en silencio mientras Shiokaze intentaba animarla, Osamu decidió permanecer en silencio mientras se encaminaba hacia el hospital, a lo lejos los rayos del sol matutino anunciaban un nuevo día, al menos habían sobrevivido una noche mas

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿Les gusto?<p>

Y en este capitulo, Murasaki y Yuuki fueron delatados, ya hubo un pequeño momento para Murasaki, me pareció extraño incluso a mi, la reacción que tuvo con Shirou, tal vez después de todo si hay alguien que le importaba a parte de ella o tal vez solo esta loca, en cuanto a la muerte de Afuro, créanme hasta yo me sorprendí, no se que mas decir así que ¡Preguntas!

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

¿Que opinan sobre la muerte de Afuro?

¿Que habrá ocurrido con Nagumo y Suzuno?

ehm... Pepino?

No mas preguntas

Respondiendo reviews:

Auroxx G. Hernandess_ Chan chan chaaan~ si no habías deducido lo de kazemaru puedo enorgullecerme de mi, intente desde el inicio desviar la atención de ellos, te diré, momentos como la risa sin sentido de Yuuki casi me juegan malas pasadas, pero Murasaki salio al rescate, en otro punto, el parque tendrá su explicación posiblemente en el próximo capitulo si es que mis manos no me traicionan -escriben lo que quieren- Supongo que ahora esta un poco mas claro porque Osamu mantuvo oculto los nombres, Murasaki -su adorada y desquiciada hermanita- era uno de esos nombres, te diré un secreto, Kazemaru es uno de los mas desquiciados del cuarteto por lo que muchas de sus actitudes no tienen sentido y él tampoco lo necesita, pero en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación, y muchas gracias por comentar.

Extra:

-Ahora me vez- murmullo -Ahora no- dijo apagando la luz, el estruendo del cristal al romperse resonó entre esas cuatro paredes mientras su risa aumentaba

-Yo si te veo- Yuuki detuvo su risa de golpe antes de voltear el rostro encontrándose con su mayor enemigo, el momento que tanto se había hecho esperar había llegado.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
